Kickin' it in Paris
by SilverLiningsGirl
Summary: Jack, Kim and the gang go on a trip- to Paris! And you know what they say... It is the city of love. Anything can happen, including the arise of some unexpected feelings. Romance, friendship and humor, so read & review because, Nous avons tous adorer Paris -we all love Paris!- FINAL CHAPTER
1. Jack's head is in the clouds

It was just another day in the Bobbi Wasabi dojo. The students (read: Jack, Kim, Milton, Eddie and Jerry) were just in the middle of practice when Rudy ran in with such force, that he knocked out Jerry who was close to the door of the dojo.

Rudy barely noticed.

"You guys! I have fantastic news!"

A certain blonde girl and karate prodigy stopped sparring. They turned around to look at their weird friend and sensei.

"What's up Rudy?" Jack asked. He walked over to the bench and grabbed a towel to soak his sweat. Kim tired him out today. He noticed that she was getting better every day, quickly catching up with him.

Jack also noticed that he started to notice a lot of things about Kim lately. Like, how her eyes shined when she laughed, or how her hair smelled like raspberries. Not strawberries, like most girls. He even noticed that she chewed gum with the right side of her mouth. And how weird was that?

"…so I got us a two week long, all expenses paid trip… to Paris!" Jack's head snapped up. He frowned when he realized he had no idea what just happened. He only saw that Kim squealed and started to hug Rudy. Eddie and Milton high-fived each other, and Jerry… Well, he was still passed out on the floor.

"Rudy! That's amazing! I've always wanted to go to the Paris!" Kim said. Milton started to pack his things.

"Oh wow. Paris. Home to some of the most famous scientists. The Versailles, kings, French revolution… Oh, it's all so beautiful! " He said dreamingly, except he yelled the last part, while running out of the dojo.

Unfortunate for Jerry. He just managed to get the hang of standing up, when Milton whacked him with the door. Again. And he didn't even look back.

"Well, I, on the other hand, am actually really excited to be going to Paris! My parent s met there. My mom always told me it was the most beautiful and romantic place ever." Kim said.

"Yeah it is. And this is a great opportunity for me to master my French." Rudy said to Jack and Kim, now only two people standing with him in the dojo.

"Master? When did you even learn the basics? All you can say in French is 'Oui, oui and croissant'." Jack said in a weird French accent and Kim laughed and nodded. Rudy looked offended.

"Yeah. Like that time you and Jack did the improv thing and you were 'Le King de France!'" Kim said, also in a French accent. Jack couldn't keep it in anymore. He started to crack up and Kim followed.

"Well… SHUT UP!" Rudy whined and ran for his office. That left Kim and Jack alone. He turned to his brown eyed best friend. The laughter was now dying off.

"So… Paris." He said awkwardly. At least he thought it was awkward. Kim was ecstatic and when she looked at him, Jack could almost see the wheel spinning in her head.

"I know! I have tons of stuff I want, no, what I NEED to do. I definitely want to see the Eiffel tower. And the river Seine. And Champ de Mars. I also want to do some shopping, maybe see a few French plays that I've always wanted to see. I also have to-" Jack could barely keep up. His eyes were wide and mouth open. One thing was on his mind…

'_How could this girl talk so much?' _he thought to himself.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Champ de what?" Jack asked the first thing that popped in his head. Kim gave him a weird look. Like she didn't believe her own ears. She took a few menacing steps towards him. Jack slowly backed up and he soon collided with the nearest wall.

"Champ de what? Champ. De. What? Jack! Cham de Mars is only one of the most famous parks in the world. Eiffel tower is near. I can't believe you don't know this!"

Her body was now touching his and Jack felt warmer. Oh, who cares about warm? He couldn't breathe. It was like their bodies radiated heat. He wondered if Kim felt this way too.

When he felt her whack him on the head, he concluded that she obviously didn't.

"Ow! Okay, I'm sorry! Jeez, just stop hitting me!" he said and Kim stooped. She moved away from him and the heat was gone. Jack realized how he didn't like being cold.

"You better be. I gotta go. I have to pack my things." Kim said while picking her things up and leaving towards the girl's locker room.

Jack stayed quiet for a split second when a bulb went up in his head "Hey Kim!"

"Yeah?" she turned around, already with her bag in her hands.

"When are we leaving? I kind of spaced out a bit there." Kim raised her eyebrows.

"Um… Well Rudy said we're leaving tomorrow, at seven o'clock at the Seaford grand airport. We have to be there at least half an hour earlier. But Jack… Are you okay? You have been spacing out a lot in the past few days, and that's not like you." Kim said, worry evident in her brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about this school project I have to do, but I haven't even started yet. " he lied. Kim looked unconvinced, but she said her bye's and left.

The truth was, Jack himself didn't know what the heck was going on with him. He could be okay at one moment, and then he would feel empty and vacant in the next. It was driving him crazy. He felt like he needed something, but he had no idea what that was.

"Yo Jack!" he looked up to see a confused and clueless face of his best friend. Jerry.

It was true. Jerry and he have become best friends. The only thing that could outshine his friendship with Jerry was his friendship with Kim. He had no idea what was in his Columbian friend, but Jack always felt like he could say anything to Jerry, and he wouldn't judge him. Probably because he didn't understand half of his problems –since Jerry wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer-

"Sup man?" Jack asked

"What's going on? I'm so confused Jack. So confused." Jack laughed and patted Jerry on the back.

"I know how you're feeling. I really do." He said.

They took their stuff and went over to Falafel Phil's. Jack told Jerry everything that happened while he was knocked out cold. Afterwards, Jack went home. It was getting late. The clock was showing 10:30PM. He swore he'll never allow Jerry to convince him to have another falafel ball fight.

With head full of worries, Jack went to sleep that night. He couldn't make some order in his head, as twisted as that sounds.

* * *

**KIM POV**

Ugh… Why does getting up at five thirty in the morning has to be so hard? I didn't want to leave my bed. It was so cozy and warm and purple… Just as I was about to turn my alarm clock off, I remembered why I had to get up. Paris!

I jumped out of my bed and bolted towards the bathroom. Jack said that he and his mom will pick me up at six, so I didn't have much time.

I took a warm, okay, hot shower and went to get dressed. I already prepared my outfit. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple blouse. I quickly tied my Converse and grabbed my stuff. I only took one suitcase. I didn't really need any more than that. I was a really simple girl.

I ran through my house, not bothering whether I will, or will not wake my mom up.

Jack's car as already waiting for me. I jumped in the back seat. Mrs. Anderson smiled at me.

"Good morning Kimberly" I cringed at the name, but I let her. She and Jack were the only two people who got to call me that.

"Morning June. Hey Jack" he only waved dismissively at me from the shotgun, his eyes shut tight. June smiled while I just rolled my eyes.

When we got to the airport, everyone was already there. Rudy (with a beret on his head), Jerry (sleeping and drooling all over his suitcases), Milton (reading a book what I assumed was about France and/or Paris) and Eddie (doing absolutely nothing).

I took a quick look at everyone's baggage. As it turns out, Jack and I had packed the smallest amount of things. Everyone –even Eddie- had brought at least two suitcases.

Weirdoes. I actually, plan on shopping in Paris, so I didn't bring my entire house with me.

We started to slowly board on the plane. Rudy gave Jack and I our tickets and I saw that Jack and I were placed next to each other.

And for some reason, I wanted to jump from happiness about that.

I pushed through people on the plane to get to my seat. Jack did the same. I took the seat next to the window.

**NORMAL POV**

Kim and Jack took their seats. As soon as he sat, Jack fell asleep. Kim had no idea what to do. The flight from Seaford to Paris lasted 10 hours! The only thing she could think of now, was to do the same as her best friend.

Sleep.

So she took her Sony Ericsson xPeria out, and plugged her headphones in. Secrets by One Republic started to play almost immediately. Kim loved this song. She thought it was the most relaxing and most beautiful song ever. She slowly put an ear bud in Jack's ear. He loved this song too. So it wasn't a surprise when he lightly smiled when he heard the song. Kim smiled too. And for some reason, she didn't stop for a looong time.

_Got no reason_

_Got no shame_

_Got no family_

_I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away…_

* * *

**Wooooo. It's done! Woila. It's my first story on Kickin' it and I really hope you'll like it. If not… well then. Who cares about you anyway?**

**Sorry. I have some anger management issues. Anyway, read and review.**

**SimplyMe 15 is out! :D **


	2. Brainless in Paris

**Awww ****you guys :D I was so happy that so many of you loved my story. I got seven reviews for one chapter! And I also got a lot of alerts/subscriptions/favorites! So here's the 2****nd**** chapter. But they won't be so quick in the future. I'll post every other day or so.**

**Oh! And a special shout out to agirlwhostandsintheshadows, for being my first reviewer on the Kickin' it page! Wooooo (to quote Jerry) here's cookies for all of you!**

**On to the story!**

**NORMAL POV**

When Kim opened her eyes that day, she expected something cheesy to happen like in those romance novels her mom loved to read. Something like her head on Jack's shoulder or his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. But she was surprised to find that it was Jack's head resting on her shoulder.

She smiled, but didn't move him. He looked so calm and serene while he was sleeping. He was also quiet, which was nice.

Kim slowly lifted her head. She checked her phone. It was four in the afternoon! It means that in just one hour, she'll be able to see everything she always heard and read about.

Paris.

The stewardess passed by their row, and she smiled lovely when she saw them. She casted Kim a pleasant look.

"Good afternoon Miss. Would you like something?" she had a French accent, which was reasonable. Kim shook her head. The stewardess nodded and went over to Eddie and Milton, who were in the middle of fighting for, what looked like Gameboy.

Kim heard the poor woman curse the Lords because she got stuck in the same airplane with those, and I quote- "numskulls"

Jack started to twirl in his seat when 'Stand up by One Direction' started to play on the radio. When he saw the position he was in, he swiftly moved his head, and Kim saw a blush creeping its way to his cheeks. She decided it was best to let it go.

"Moring Jack. Or afternoon. Whatever. Had a good sleep?" Jack nodded sleepily. He turned to her with one eye closed.

"Yeah. Plus, the entire time I was dreaming that One Republic was sinning in my sleep. " Kim smirked "You don't say? Hmmm, that's weird." Jack gave her a sideways look and she laughed. She finally took him in.

For starters, his hair was a mess. Strands of hair were everywhere and his hair was ruffled. His brown eyes had none of the usual clearness and sharpness they usually had.

"What's so interesting Kimmy? Am I so handsome you can't keep your eyes off of me?" Jack cockily asked. Kim's eyes widened and she punched him in the arm.

"No! But dude, if you saw yourself in the mirror, you would see how much that statement sounds ridiculous." Jack looked at her and Kim sighed. She took her backpack and rummaged to find a mirror. When Jack saw his reflection, he was cool at first, but it was all an act. He quickly got up and ran for the bathroom. While he was walking, Kim got up and yelled

"You can be such a girl sometimes, Jack!" she laughed and sat back down in her seat.

For the remaining time, Jack and Kim played 'Rock, paper, scissors' 'Truth or Dare' and 'Guess that animal' (Jack was surprisingly bad at the last one).

At exactly five o'clock, the captain said that the passengers had to buckle their seat belts. When they reached for their buckles, Kim's and Jack's hands touched. At the sudden surge of electricity, they quickly pulled their hands up.

This entire event was being carefully watched by Milton and Eddie. Rudy was still sleeping and Jerry was striking out with a raven head French girl.

"But babe, I really am the next Bruce Lee. I have a black belt. Just ask my sensei over there." He pointed at Rudy, who just snored loudly at that moment. The French girl rolled her eyes and stood up and went over to the other part of the plane. Jerry huffed to himself.

"If I knew French chicks could be so hard, I would have brought Grace with me." he complained.

Eddie turned to Milton "I can't believe this! How can they be so ignorant? It's so obvious that they like each other." Milton nodded, looking up from his 'History of Paris' book.

"Ah, young Eddie… The secrets of thy heart are complicated to understand. Kimberly and Jackson don't see their feelings because love is blind. They don't want to ruin their friendship, which is, let's be honest, stronger than any of our own." Eddie just stared at him blankly.

"Milton, quit your yappin'. We have to help them!" Milton shook his head.

"No. That is a bad idea. We could only make things worse. Let's give them a week. After that… It's Go time." They nodded at each other.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

Once we landed, I was already nauseated and jet lagged, and the two combined, is not the best feeling in the world. I almost threw up on Kim's shoes, at which she only gave me a look that said 'If you do that, you will never have children'. I gulped, but it helped.

The airport was huge. Rudy specifically instructed us to stay together, but some of us got that less than the others.

We lost Jerry three times (he would always go after some French girl, but he could never come back. Things like that make you appreciate Lassie more…) and Eddie once (he saw a food cart that sold croissants and pretzels).

When we finally broke out to the street, I turned to Kim, who was dragging Jerry behind her. I told her that if he tried to go away again she could freely slap him. Kim gladly took that offer.

"Okay, can these people get anymore French? And what's up with the berets?" she shrugged and tugged on Jerry, who was losing focus.

"Okay guys. This is important. We'll take two cabs, since there's no use in taking one. We have way too much luggage. Eddie, Milton and I will take the first one. Kim, Jack and Jerry will go into the second. I told the cab driver to stay right behind us, so you guys are good to go. Is everyone ready?" he yelled.

"YES!" was the group answer.

"Okay, huddle up. We swear…-"

"…by the light of Dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest, and never say Die. Wasabi!" we yelled. Rudy looked at us proudly.

"Okay. We meet at the Saxon Grand Hotel. Don't make any mess; I don't want to be called by the police. Again" Jerry and I winced. Kim just laughed. She thought that the time we glued a police officer to the outdoor toilet on our trip to Atlanta was hilarious.

Which it was. Not that I'm bragging or anything.

The cab smelled like cigars and my Grandpa's feet. Can't tell you how I know that though.

"Big hotel. Right?" a big, hairy French dude asked us. It was obvious he couldn't talk English very well. But Jerry and Kim were scared of him. But since he could barely fit in that cab, I shared their fear. We just nodded.

This was going to be a long fifteen- minute ride…

**KIM'S POV**

I was in paradise. The cab just started and I already saw a whole bunch oh statues. Jack and Jerry continuously whistled to girls through the window. I rolled my eyes. I had more important things to look at right now.

We drove by Arc de Triumph. It really was as beautiful like in the pictures. I took my camera out. I must have taken at least fifty pictures of it.

The cab driver started to hum to French anthem. Weird. I stared at the window, waiting for the Eiffel Tower to appear, since we had to drive past it to get to our hotel. Rudy told us we'll have a view of the Eiffel Tower, Champ de Mars and river Seine from our rooms in the hotel.

But Eiffel never came. Now that I think about it, there was no other cab in front us. My brain went haywire. I started to panic in silence. I felt sick to my stomach. Where was this dude driving us anyway? Maybe he was a killer, strangler or even worse, an opera singer!

I shook Jack who was sitting next to me.

"Whoa, Kim!" he exclaimed

"Okay Jack, don't panic when I tell you this-" I know how stupid it sounds, since I was the one hyperventilating "-but there's no cab in front or behind us, we didn't pass by Eiffel Tower and we are probably lost in Paris. Plus, I think this dude might be an opera singer!" I said all that in one breath. Jack's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, and opera singer?" I punched him in the gut.

"Jack! We're lost in Paris! And I have no idea where are we going. Rudy will kill us!" Jack was about to confront the driver when the cab stopped. We all wordlessly got out of the devil's ride and we found ourselves on some square.

* * *

"Okay, wait a second. We're in Paris… Lost?" Jerry asked when we explained the situation to him. I was calm now, but Jack had a weird look on his face, kinda like he was constipated. I knew he was freaking out, Kim Crawford style.

I nodded "And there's no supervision? No way of us getting back to our hotel?" I shook my head.

"Well, considering that we have no idea where we are, that none of us speaks French and that we will have find a person who knows around the city but speaks English… I'd say that our chances are really small." Jack snapped his fingers.

"I know! We have our phones, right? Let's just simply call Rudy and ask for directions!" I took my phone out of my pocket.

"My battery's dead. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Secrets the entire plane ride here!" Jack looked at me wide eyes, but Jerry shook him by the shoulders. Jack took his phone out

"i have no signal here. sorry guys" he said apologetically.

"Oh man! What are we going to do, yo? I can't be lost in Paris! I don't want to be Sleepless in Paris!" I heard Jack murmur something like:

"More like brainless in Paris" I started to cough to hide my laughter. Jack turned to me

"How could this happen? Rudy told us he instructed the driver" I thought about it for a second. I sighed when I got the answer.

"Jack, think about it. _RUDY,_ explained something to a man who probably only knows five basic words of English, which is still more than Rudy's knowledge of French." Even Jerry got this one.

"Ahhhhhh." They said simultaneously.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked.

"I guess that the smartest move would be to go and find someone to give us directions. Someone has to speak English and know where the Saxon Grand Hotel is." I said.

"Uh, Saxon Grand Hotel?" we all turned around. A woman in leopard print maxi dress was looking at us. I saw that the guys were silent so I stuttered.

"Y- yes. We're kind of lost. Do you maybe know where it is?" she looked at me. Her eyes looked at me from head to toe. I knew guys saw this too because both of them stiffened and Jack moved a bit protectively so it probably looked like he was shielding me with his body.

" I may know where the hotel is." she said and Jerry stepped forward.

"Look lady, do you or don't you know where the hotel is? Because if you don't, well get going" he said seriously. This was strangely out of character for Jerry. She smiled and spoke up with a heavy French accent.

"No reason to be suspicious. Yes, I do know where the hotel is. And I will gladly tell you, but would you mind to do me a favor first?" we all looked at each other. Jack spoke up

"What kind of favor?" he asked slowly.

The lady just smiled at us, her face giving away nothing.

* * *

**Ahhh, here it is! The second chapter. I'm sorry that there's not a lot of Kick moments, but there will be, I am a sucker for romance. It's over 2000 words, but I've done longer. I hope you like it. Read & Review, otherwise I just might start to…**

**Oops, my anger takes over again. Never mind that. **

**SimplyMe15 is leaving the building (internet?)! **

**Peace!**


	3. That's how the Wasabi warriors do it

**Awwww, you guys! I got almost 15 reviews for my last chapter! That's so swagging awesome! I feel loved. Cookies and love and pandas and coconuts to all of you!**

**Here is chapter 3 of Kickin' it in Paris! **

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

"What kind of favor?" I asked the lady. I honestly didn't like the way she was looking at Kim. Jerry noticed it too and that's saying something. At one point she stretched her hand out towards Kim and I wanted to go all karate on her and break her arm. Kim backed up behind me.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. The woman finally seemed to realize her mistake. She recoiled and smiled at us. Jerry and I exchanged a look that said 'Let's get away form this lunatic'

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me explain everything. My name is Aurelle Departeu. I am the senior advisor for Parisian Night, a widely known event that celebrates Paris every year"

"So? What does that have to do with us?" Kim asked, still behind me.

"Well, every year there's a show at some of the top places in Paris. This year it's Arc de Triumph. We usually take five groups of young, talented and beautiful people to entertain the guests."

"Oh man…" I heard Jerry say. I think we all knew where she was going with this.

"This year there's been some mix up and we only have four groups. And the lovely Miss…" she said looking directly at Kim, asking for her name.

"Kim. Crawford." She said. She finally stepped from behind my back, and I didn't like that. This lady was still downright creepy.

"The lovely Miss Crawford seems like she could be my fifth entertainer. We give out fabulous prizes; all you have to do is walk around the Arc a few times." She said.

I don't know what happened next, but Jerry started screaming. And I mean, fan girl screaming. He jump behind Kim and hid.

"Jerry! Dude what's the matter?" I asked him. He said nothing, he only winced and showed at Aurelle's bag.

"Something's in there yo! A giant rat!" Kim and I looked at each other, while Aurelle just looked offended.

"I'm sorry? My doggie is NOT a rat! Hades costs more than your house!" Kim moved closer to me and whispered.

"Devil's dog for Devil's best friend" I chuckled. I turned my attention to the whatever- her- name- was.

"So, if Kim's modelling, then what about us?" Aurelle came closer and she circled around us. First around me, then around Jerry.

"Well, I suppose you're not hideous. Do you have any special skills?" Jerry, Kim and I smirked. I looked at a wooden bench behind us. I walked towards it, focused my energy and the next thing I knew, the bench was laying on the ground, split to half.

Kim and Jerry started to clap. Aurelle turned to look at Jerry.

"Can you do that, Mexican boy?"

"Columbian. And… well, no. But I'm a yellow belt." When she saw the skeptical look on Aurelle's face, Kim cut in.

"Actually, he's a brown belt" she said. It was silent for a moment then we all looked at her.

"He is?" Aurelle asked

"HE IS?" I asked

"I am?" Jerry asked, confused. She threw us a desperate and irritated look. "Why yes Jerry. You are. Remember? You just earned it a few days ago. Right?" she asked through gritted teeth. Even though Jerry was clueless, I figured out what she was doing.

"That's right! He did'' i said

Aurelle sighed. She took her phone and started to type manically. Her head then snapped up and she looked at the three of us.

"I like it. Two karate experts and a blond beauty" I rolled my eyes at the 'experts' part, but Kim seemed flattered about the whole 'blond beauty' business.

"We'll call it 'The Karate'" We all just stared at her bluntly, even Jerry. Okay, its official, this lady is really crazy for coconuts.

A car stopped in front us a few minutes later. We obviously agreed to her offer since she was our best hope to ever even see the The Saxon Grand Hotel, so we hesitantly sat in the car. She started to make many calls and soon the famous Arc de Triumph came in our visual field. A big white tent was next to it ( I didn't notice it before), I'm guessing that's where the teams get prepared. I was nervous about this. Jerry and I started to talk about the routine we had to perform.

I felt Kim slip her hand into mine. At any normal circumstances, I would be like a tomato by now, but I was just as worried as she was. I wanted to see Milton, Rudy and Eddie so badly. I squeezed her hand gently and she smiled at me. There was something in those pools of brown I never noticed before, but I didn't know what it was. I made a mental note to analyze it later, but right now, my biggest problem was about to start...

**NORMAL POV**

Rudy was afraid. For the first time in his life, he was truly scared of something. It was seven in the evening and the kids were nowhere to be found. His head was about to explode. Thousands of possibilities about what happened to Jack, Jerry and Kim flooded his mind. He also had to calm down Eddie and Milton, who were freaking out. He sent them to their room.

He took his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Jack's number for who- knows- what- time in the last hour.

Nothing. His hair was about to fall out. He tried to call the police, but there were two problems.

1st one being that the lady at the front desk told him the police won't start looking for them until it's been two days since their disappearance.

And 2nd being that he couldn't speak French! (Even though he could never admit it out loud)

He went outside the hotel, hoping they would show up any time soon. He felt awful. What kind of sensei was he? He lost his two best students and an average one! He felt like he might cry. He looked up at the Parisian sky that was starting to fill out with stars. It was mid spring and the Sun was setting down.

"Jack… What have you guys gotten yourselves into?"

* * *

The truth was, Kim, Jack and Jerry had no idea either. Jack and Jerry were in a small room, practicing their routine. They had purple karate gi's on. Jack had a black belt around his waist, while Jerry got a brown one.

"Jack man, do you think we can pull this off?" Jerry asked worried. Jack had no idea, but he couldn't let Jerry know he was helpless.

"Of course we can. We're the Wasabi warriors." He lied. Then Jerry did something Jack thought he would never see him do- he started to recite the Wasabi code. In the end Jack joined him, once he passed the initial shock.

The time went by quickly. 'The Karate' team was last, but time flew by so fast that it seemed like they were opening the show. Jack saw that Jerry was shaking. He patted his back.

"C'mon Jerry. We do this all the time. We have this act in our little finger, remember? You can do this. If Kim was here, she would tell you the same thing." Jack said.

"Okay. Yeah. Yeah, we can do this. We've got SWAG!" Jack laughed when some girl came in.

"The Karate team? You. Next." Just like the guy in the cab, she couldn't speak English good either. So Jack just nodded

"Uh... oui, oui."

* * *

Jack took a deep breath before walking out from behind the big, velvet curtain they used to cover the backstage. He was greeted by a couple of thousands people, some on, and some off The Arc. Jerry was enjoying the attention. He was waving and winking to the audience.

The plan was to wait for Kim to come out before staring the choreography.

But Kim never showed up.

Instead, a beautiful girl in a purple sparkly dress came out. StarStruck started to blast from the speakers. And Jack felt just like that.

Kim looked beautiful. She had heels on, so she was tall as Jack, maybe taller. Her hair was curly and it flew down her back. The dress was a puffy gown with beadings and lace.

And it was the most beautiful thing Jack has ever seen.

She was laughing wholeheartedly as she walked the red carpet. People clapped, cheered and sighed. Jack and Jerry snapped out from their trance and started to do their routine. There was more cheering. More clapping. Some girls screamed.

It really was the best karate act EVER. Jack did flips, Jerry did cartwheels. They did every move they ever learned, including some of Jack's special ones.

Once they were done, the crowd was crazed out. Aurelle screamed along with the rest. Kim stood next to Jack. It was time for the judges to pronounce the winners. Jack whispered/ yelled to her.

"You look beautiful" and even though it was getting dark, the blush on her face was visible and Jack was glad he could get a reaction like that from her. He grabbed her hand and smiled.

The judges started talking. It seemed like a really touching speech about Paris because some people even started to tear up. But to Jack, Jerry and Kim, who knew absolutely nothing about French or Paris-

It was just a bunch of… pudding.

But in the end they said something and then 'Karate team'. Everyone cheered and it was then when the trio realized they had won. Well, maybe not Jerry, but he got there eventually.

Aurelle came to give them their award. She hugged Kim and gave a mean look to Jerry and Jack. Jerry stuck his tongue out at her.

"You were fantastique! Your award is an all expenses paid flight over Paris and a...-" Kim cut in

"That's amazing, but we already have something all expenses paid. This trip. Can we maybe exchange our award for directions and a cab?" Jack and Jerry nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, and this time, can we get a cab driver that speaks American and doesn't have man boobs?" Jerry asked and which Jack and Kim started to laugh.

Aurelle nodded. She pulled up a guy from behind the stage and told him to take them to the Saxon Grand Hotel.

"Hey Aurelle? From that square we were at, where was the hotel?" Jack asked. She smiled at them

"Oh, just around the corner from there." She said nonchalantly. Kim, Jack's and Jerry's mouth fell open.

"Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me?" Kim asked through gritted teeth and with her hands balled up in fists. One minute after, she jumped at Aurelle. Jack, being quick on his feet and knowing Kim, quickly took her by the waist.

"Yeah, that's cool. We'll just get going now. Bye!" he said hurriedly. Jerry waved at the audience one more time and he ran after his two best friends.

"Hey! Give me back the dress! It an unique Christian Dior dress! Kimberly! Oh, forget it." she waved huffing. There was no way she could catch up with them.

**KIM'S POV**

I felt such relief and happiness when the cab stopped in front of the infamous Saxon Grand Hotel. After a hectic day like this, I just wanted to crawl up in a soft bed and fall asleep. While wearing this dress of course, because I plan on dying in it.

A familiar figure welcomed us at the front steps.

Rudy.

He looked like a little boy on Christmas when he saw us. His eyes were welling up tears. My eyes were starting to get wet too. I ran and hugged him tightly. Jack and Jerry huddled up.

"Where were you guys? I was worried sick! You are in so much trouble misters! And uh… miss! Trouble I tell you!" he said that, but everyone knew he wasn't serious. I looked at him

"Well look at you Rudy, you sound like a real father. I'm proud of you. We'll tell you everything. But tomorrow. After a day like this, I just wanna go to sleep." Rudy nodded

"Okay. Here are your keys. Jerry, Jack, you share a room. Milton and Eddie are sleeping, don't wake them up. Kim you're obviously alone." I nodded. I had no problem with that, although Jack looked a little sad at first.

What the heck?

We headed for the door when Rudy stopped us

"Hey guys? Don't ever do that again. I was scared. A lot" I ran and hugged him again.

* * *

Jack walked me to my room. The hotel was beautiful. I tried to soak up every little detail. He stopped me in front of the door.

"Hey Kim? Were you afraid today?" I looked at him. At first I though he was kidding, but then I saw he was serious. I nodded.

"Yeah. A lot. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know I wasn't the only coward today." I gave him a weird look. "Jack, fear doesn't make you a coward. It was a reasonable situation to be scared. It's not shameful to be afraid of something. Not facing your fear is. And besides, you're Jack Anderson. You'll never be a coward in my mind." I told him truthfully, and surprisingly, I didn't blush.

But what came next made me.

He smiled and stopped for a moment, like he was contemplating something. His eyes turned to affectionate mode and he came closer. And closer… And just when I thought about him kissing me, he turned his head and kissed my cheek.

My breathing stopped and I turned crimson red. He smiled at me and I managed to return it.

"Thanks Kim. You really are the best friend a guy could ever ask for. Good night" he said as he started to leave.

"G'night" I murmured, barely audible.

I turned around and went into my room. My brain was still really slow and rusty. I took the dress of and crawled in my beautiful lilac- colored bed. This might be a good vacation after all.

With Jack in my mind, I fell asleep.

And it was the best sleep I had in a looooong time.

* * *

**Eh. I'm satisfied with this chapter. The lady drama is over and we can move on. See? She wasn't so bad in the ending. **

**You guys weren't really expecting me to put them in the same room, did you now? Come on, that's waaaay overused. **

**And the kiss? Oh, I'm so going to stall it. For as long as I can anyway. I just loooove to do that (but I might slip up, pray for that if you want to see the kiss happen)**

**Read & review. **

**SimplyMe15 is out to her anger management therapy. No, I'm just kidding, I'm gonna go eat pizza :DDD**


	4. Deja vu

**Again. I freaking love you guys! So. Many. reviews... You're awesome. I loved the reviews and they are all positive, but I got one that I have a certain need to reply to.**

**Dear Angel-of-Energy... **

**I get you. Fanfics are filled with cliche these days. You can barely read a fic about jack and Kim without all of the kissing and hugging and sleeping together... Don't worry, I'm not that kind of writer ;)**

**But to disappoint you, there is an unusual cliche moment in this story (one of few). Jerry, Eddie, Milton will have a role in this fic (Rudy a minor one). There will be a new character . I really try to make this story realistic so if I don't get it right sometimes... My apologies! **

**And now I see how long this author's note is, so I'll stop talking and let you move on with the story.**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I tip- toed into Kim's room. I found it quite unfair that she got a superior suite. It was a massive room, with fancy decorations and big purple curtains.

Purple. I should've known. Kim is a purple freak. Half of her closet is purple and her room IS purple! I moved closer to the sleeping figure in the bed. I laughed to myself. Her feet were bare and one of her hands was on her forehead. Her hair was a mess, and I'm pretty sure she was drooling.

And she though I looked like an idiot when I slept? We'll see about that, Kimmy. I took my iPhone out and took a quick snapshot of her. When I show this to her, she'll go purple. In the face!

Even though my plan was awesome, like me, I had no time now for that. I moved slowly to her right side, where her face was turned to. I moved closer. And closer.

Whoa. Déjà vu. I did the same thing last night. I had no idea why I kissed her. A voice in my head just told me to, because I might not get another opportunity.

Speaking of which, I really wanted to kiss her again. And this time, not the cheek. Ah, snap out of it Jack! Maybe Kim was right, I really could be a brick-head. I shook my head, focus!

I gently shook her. Nothing. I shook her more. Still nothing. I grabbed her shoulders and shook with all I've got. I yelled/ whispered.

"Kim!"

Not my smartest move. The next thing I know, I'm on the floor. Uhhh, I just earned a full- force blow to the stomach. I looked up and smiled at a bewildered Kim, who was looking at me like I'm wearing a ballerina tutu.

Where the hell did that come from? Man, my head really is a mess today.

"Morning Kim!" I said cheerily, after I somehow managed to… you know. Get up. She yawned and I flinched, I thought she was going to punch me again. She just casted me an irritated look. Then she looked at the alarm clock next to her bed.

"Jack! It's five in the morning! What do you…? I'm going back to sleep" she announced and her head landed face- first to the pillow with a soft thud. I shook my head, determent. I spent almost the whole night planning this; she won't ruin it for me now.

"Nope. I don't think you are. Come on" I scooped her up in my arms. It took her a split second to start kicking and punching, but I easily dodged her every move. She was still really sleepy, while I had three espressos.

"What are you doing? Jack, put me down! Put. Me. Down." She threatened. I smirked at her and let her go a bit. Now, if Kimberly paid attention in our physics class, she would have known that Gravity would pull her down if I let go. She started falling but caught on to my shirt.

"Don't put me down! Don't put me down!" I chuckled at her. I carried her to the bathroom. There I turned around.

"Dress up. I have a surprise." She looked at me funnily, but she didn't protest. I went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. After a few minutes she came out. My eyes slightly widened. Even I felt that.

She was wearing a green floral printed, knee- length dress with short sleeves and black flats. Her hair was still curly from yesterday so she let it down. Thankfully, she didn't see me starring because she was rummaging through her suitcase.

Good.

**KIM'S POV**

Why was Jack starring at me when I exited the bathroom? I'm a bit flattered and a bit creeped out. I decided it was best not to over- analyze it. I could already tell I won't like the result.

"_Yes you will. You already know the result, just face it" _oh, well this is just handy- dandy. Now an imaginary voice is in my head. This really is turning into one of those romance films. I shook it off. Jack said he had plans, and I bet they are going to be good. I decided just to have fun.

I looked at him and he winked at me. I laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully. We went out and I locked the room. Then something occurred to me.

"What about Rudy?" Jack just smiled at me.

"I talked to him last night. He said it's okay if we go, only if I text him our coordinates every hour." He rolled his eyes. I frowned. Well, that's not weird at all (note the sarcasm).

A cab stopped in front of the hotel. I grabbed Jack's arm.

"A cab?" he laughed

"Not for us. We are walking" I raised and eyebrow. We managed to get lost in Paris with a guy who knew the city. How in the cow's name does he expect us NOT to get lost again?

He just smiled secretly at me and took my hand. He pulled me up the street, which was half- empty. A few people were opening their boutiques and restaurants. I couldn't help myself so I looked in some of the shops. Jack just sighed and he tugged on my arm, which he was still holding!

When we got to Champ de Mars, I finally figured out what he was doing. I gasped. He looked at me, proud of himself.

"You want to have breakfast on the Eiffel tower?" I nodded like a mad woman. This is a dream come true. Well, expect Jack Anderson to do that.

We took the lift to the second, um… floor, I guess. It was beautiful. Even though it really looked like piece of steel, it really was super romantic. Jack and I took our seats. We ordered omelets. Jack turned to me excitedly,

"It's not over yet."I looked at him

"The surprise. It's not complete." And just then the Sun started to slowly rise. I can honestly say, that it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I turned to Jack, with my mouth agape and eyes wide.

I have never loved this boy more, than I did at that moment. He fulfilled one of my biggest dreams- to see Sun start to rise from the Eiffel tower.

"How did you know?" Jack looked at me like I was crazy

"Well… Doesn't Sun rise e-every day?" he asked unsure, I started to laugh

"Not that you moron. How did you know I always wanted to see Sunrise from the Eiffel Tower?" he smirked at me.  
"Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets. But let me tell you, you talk in your sleep, a lot." I blushed. Well, at least he didn't hear the… other thing.

**NORMAL POV**

It was two in the afternoon when Jack and Kim made their way back to the hotel. After saying bye to Kim, Jack headed for his own room, which he and Jerry shared. He opened the door, only to reveal a smirking Columbian sitting in a leather chair, petting a chicken.

Jack stood still. To be honest, the whole scene was a bit disturbing.

"Jerry, buddy. Where'd you get the chicken?" he asked slowly, just to make sure Jerry understood him.

"It's elementary Jackson. I've got a guy" he explained and shrugged, like it was no big deal. Jack laughed. Jerry then jumped of the chair. He threw the chicken across the room. The poor guy landed on a pile of Jerry's clothes, including his dirty underwear. Jack recoiled

"Dude, what the wasabi?" he asked. Jerry pointed an accusing finger at him. "You were with Kim, weren't you? I knew you were cheating on me" he said in a high- pitched voice, mocking him. Jack laughed.

"Jerry, chill. We just had breakfast… and lunch." Jerry came closer, he got in Jack's face.

"And where was that breakfast?" he asked intently

"On… the Eiffel Tower, maybe. On Sunrise" Jack mumbled. Jerry looked at him. He raised his eyebrows repeatedly.

"So, what I'm hearing is, you were on a date?" he asked, still raising his eyebrows. Jack shook his head.

"Wha..? Pshh, no! Me and Kim? Wha…? It wasn't a date!" He yelled. Jerry just nodded. He noticed how Jack suddenly lost all of his coolness.

"Mmmhmm…" he drawled out. Jack shot him a look that said 'If you know what's best for you, you'll leave it alone.' Jerry gulped slightly, but it was still fun to eat Jack's nerves.

"Fine. So, I made a few calls, and a guy told me he can get us into the hottest teen club in Paris. The French Swag!" he said while nodding his head. Jack looked at him skeptically.

"Is it really called The French Swag?" he asked. Jerry looked away.

"Well… no. It has some long, French name that I can't pronounce. But I like my version better, yo!" Jack laughed.

"Hey, where are Milton and Eddie?" Jack asked.

"I dunno. Milton only said something about checking out a museum about that dude with a hunch back." Jerry said serious. He tried to think of its name.

"You mean the Notre Dame?" Jack asked. Jerry snapped his fingers

"I got it! The Notre Dame!" he said. Jack saw how proud he was, so he didn't want to burst his bubble.

"How do you do it Jerry?" he asked sarcastically.

* * *

Kim was not happy about the whole clubbing thing. Her and Milton. So now, there they were, in her room. Jack, Jerry and Eddie were all yelling simultaneously. Every one of them thought it was ridiculous that they don't want to go. Kim whistled.

"GUYS! Why on Earth, would I waste an evening of my life, pushing through a bunch of sweaty people, all squeezed in a small space? I'd rater play with Jerry's chicken" Jerry pointed a finger at her

"You leave Pedro alone!" Kim rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Kim! Let's make a deal. You go with us tonight, and we go with you on two art exhibits." Jack proposed

"No. Why would I want go on an art exhibit?" Kim asked. Jack face palmed.

"Fine! We'll go see that play about hair with you. I know you always wanted to see that one" Jack offered desperately.

"And by 'we', he means 'me'" Jerry said. Eddie cut in

"Oh come on Jerry. I'd like to take a picture with Tracy Edna Turnblad" Kim raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't know guys…" she said unsurely. Jack looked at her

"Kim… Please? Pretty please with a pickle on top?" Jack tried his eye thing on Kim, at which she only cringed. She was sitting on her bed, and the next thing she knew, Jerry and jack jumped on her.

"Sandwich!" they yelled. Jack started to tickle Kim and Jerry put a finger in her ear. She started to laugh and kick around.

"Fi-... Fine! I'll go" she said in tears from laughing so much. Jerry, Eddie and jack started to cheer.

**JACK'S POV**

I was really glad when Kim decided to tag along. I really had no desire to be left alone in a booth while Jerry and Eddie hit on some random girls they can't even talk to. (Since Milton didn't want to go with us) And if in some case they do manage to get a girl, Jerry will start making out with her. I don't wanna sound like a loser.

I've got game. But I have no will to play when I don't even know the field.

We all dolled up. I had a button up shirt and dark jeans on. Eddie had a suit (weird) and Jerry put on a pair of jeans, a whit shirt and a tie. Kim had a yellow dress on. It was sleek and went a little lower than the middle her thighs. She had small heels on and a white cardigan over the dress. Her hair was now straight and in French braid. It seemed appropriate. And totally… wow.

We took a cab to the club. As soon as I saw it, I got a bad feeling. A bunch of guys and girls our age were waiting to get in. The music was so loud; I bet we could hear it all the way back to the hotel.

We got to the entrance. A guy was there with a clipboard. Jerry stepped forward.

"Martinez" he said confident. The bouncer nodded and let us in. We all just started wordlessly at Jerry.

Kim was right. We weren't in the club for five minutes, and I have already been offered a drink, a "mint" and a chick grabbed my butt. Guys starred at us, but not at US. They started at my blonde best friend.

Well, it looks like I'll be giving out death stares like candy tonight.

* * *

I couldn't take my eyes of Kim. She was now dancing with some guy. She kept looking over at me. Not to brag or anything, but I was dancing with a girl that looked like a younger version of Heidi Klum. 'Dance again' by Jennifer Lopez was on, and when the song ended, I was so freaking happy. I went to get a drink and when I turned around; my coke bottle almost fell out of my hand.

Kim was pushing that sleaze- bag away from her, but being the French he is, he kept coming back. It looked like he wanted her to kiss him.

My blood literary boiled. I put my bottle down and went to join in on their little game. I pushed the dude away and the whole club went silent.

Kim hid behind m back. French idiot laughed at me. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry guy. I had no idea she be your… girlfriend" he said. He was speaking English, but it was very bad. Almost as much as Jerry's.

"She's not my girlfriend. She is my bestfriend. But you can still walk away and leave her alone" he laughed. He came closer and shoved me. I heard Kim suck her breath in.

"Look, American boy. I not want trouble" I smirked at him. I saw Jerry and Eddie, almost if fighting positions

"Really? Because that's exactly what I want" I said.

And then I kicked him in the face.

* * *

**Uhhhh, action! Thank God right? This chapter is a bit boring (except the end) but it had some Kick romance and Jack/ Jerry friendship. What more could you ask for? There will be a nice fighting scene in the next chapter, and I will enjoy writing it. I just can't wait to see how jack will kick that guys butt! **

**Peace!**


	5. A hot guy has the hots for Kim

**Oh. My. Freaking. God! I passed the fifty reviews mark! I LOVE you guys :DDD I'm so happy. Now lets go for 100, what do you say? **

**Let's kindly move on. I have a surprise for you (it's not good, it's not bad, it's... a new character!). You can choose whether he'll leave or stay, every choice has a different impact on the story.**

**Enjoy.**

**NORMAL POV**

The guy just stood there, holding his bloody nose. Jack was standing in his fighting position. A split second after, the French dude attacked him. Jack easily dodged his attack, and flipped him on his back. About 7 guys broke out from the crowd. Three of them jumped on Jack.  
Jerry and Eddie started to fight one each. Two remaining charged at Kim. She kicked one in the face and knocked the other one down.

The entire club turned hectic. All of the guests started to run out of the club, only a few bravest stuck around to watch the battle that has been going on.

Jack was ecstatic. He hadn't had a fight like this ever since they took on Bobbi Wasabi's ninjas. A blonde guy started to throw pool balls at him. Jack kicked all of them. Second guy with braces took a pool stick. He started to do some war chant thingy. He waved around with that thing like crazy.

Jack simply took it away from him and hit him over his back.

Kim was busy. She had to make sure her dress won't rise up. She cursed herself for ever putting that darn thing on. One guy sneaked up behind her. The one who wanted to kiss her. She took a bottle from the bar, kissed it, and then hit him over the head with it. He fell down like he was shot.

Eddie and Jerry were very practical. At one point, when the guys charged after them, Eddie picked Jerry up and threw him at the bad guys.

"Woooooo! Do it again man!" Jerry cheered

Jack jumped at the bar. He started to throw every can on the counter and then he would kick it in the guy's face. He jumped and flipped in the air, landing on some big, fat old lady.

Wasn't this a teen club?

He quickly got up and apologized. He still had to take care of one more guy. He ran after him, but didn't see the old lady, so he tripped over her. Jack started to crack up.

Jack ran into the toilet. Two guys followed. He went into one stall. When the bigger one checked it; it was empty. He turned around and Jack kicked him in and locked the door from the outside. He did the same to the other, except he swirled that one.

Jack left the toilet with a smile on his face.

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I was surprised to find that Jerry, Kim and Eddie took those guys down. I was still on adrenaline rush when Kim grabbed my arm.

"Jack! We've gotta go. Now! The police are on their way." I looked at her. We ran to Eddie and Jerry. We quickly separated them from some girls who were asking for an autograph and dragged them out of the club. Two minutes later, the police siren sounds filled the air.

We walked to the hotel. As it turns out, it wasn't so far away.

When we entered mine and Jerry's room, Milton was looking at us with judging eyes.

"A bar fight? What is this? The Old west?" Milton started accusing. Kim approached me

"By the way, thanks for standing up for me back there. All of you" Kim turned to look at Jerry and Eddie.

"Hey, you're our best friend. We had to. If it was you, and Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy or I were in trouble I know you would've done the same thing." The guys nodded. Kim hugged me and Eddie. Jerry 'awwwwed' and joined us. Milton came to, crying out

"Oh, you guys!" We laughed. So there we were. Hugging in Paris.

The imaginary audience in my head went "awwwww".

**KIM'S POV**

The morning after our "Bar fight", as Milton put it, we all went to have breakfast together. Jack, Jerry, Eddie and I made Milton promise he would keep his mouth shut in front of Rudy. I didn't want to disappoint him more then I already did, when we got lost.

"So guys, what are you going to do today?" Rudy asked "Because I found myself a blonde French girl who speaks English and she is smokin'" I rolled my eyes. Jerry and Jack fist- bumped him. Oh come on! I'm trying to eat over here!

In my desperate attempt to change the subject away from 'Long legs' as Rudy calls her, I asked the first thing that popped into my head.

"Hey, where's Eddie?" everyone shrugged and I suddenly got my answer.

"Hey guys. This is Melllllita" Eddie said, stretching the 'l'. A brown headed girl smiled at us, and then she kept her eyes on Jack. She smiled seductively and waved to him a little.

Oh, no she didn't.

Jack waved back and winked at her. I got a sudden urge to throw my fork at him. I noticed Jerry watching me and I turned my poker face on. I raised my eyebrows at him questionably.

Jerry stood up.

"Kim, you wanna go far a walk?" the table went silent. I saw that Eddie was still mesmerized by Melllllllita, her black eyes and her long legs. Jack was looking at his pancakes. Apparently, he found them very interesting. I nodded

"Sure. I'm not hungry anymore" I stood up, threw the cloth on the table and went after him.

Once we were out of the hotel, I turned to Jerry. His normally confused but peppy eyes were now sad. I frowned at him

"How do you do it Kim?" I raised an eyebrow.

"How do I do what, Jerry?"

"How do you hide the fact that you like Jack? I mean, he doesn't even notice." My eyes widened. What is he talking about?

"That's because I don't like Jack. Not in that way." Jerry rolled his eyes on me.

"Kimberly, please. I'm not the smartest, but I have a knack for those things. We Columbians practically invented romance" I thought about it

"Wasn't that French people?" he whacked me over the head. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Bueno. Pardon, señorita. Dios mío, que loca mujer." he started mumbling on Spanish.

"Look, I know Jack and I are really close, but he is my best friend. I like him, but only in that way. I don't know what are you talking about, but mine and Jack's friendship will NEVER, and I do mean NEVER, change" But as I said that, I knew it will. It has actually. It sounded so ridiculous coming from my own mouth. I don't want this to sound cliché, but I realized then that I might have some feelings for Jack. Not just friendship or irritation. Real feelings.

Oh crap.

"Whatever. Hey, you wanna go ride the rollercoaster?" I looked around us.

"What rollercoaster?" Jerry pointed at a sign. It said (I think)

'Free rollercoaster ride on the town fair. Three kilometers from here.' I laughed.

"I love the rollercoaster! It was like my favorite thing when I was a little girl. I would always beg my dad to take me when the fair would come to town! Yeah, I'll go. But not now, right? I didn't even finish my breakfast, plus, it says the fair opens at six pm." Jerry pouted. I pulled him back to the hotel.

I noticed a sign on the door. It said (in English this time) that there will be a ball! I squeezed Jerry tightly. "A ball! Oh Gosh! I'm so going!" jerry made a puking sound. I glared at him. Then I got and idea.

"You know… French girls love balls. I bet there will be tons of cute chicks at this thing." Jerry shrugged. "So?"

"Well, keep in mind that some dates won't show up, so the girls will be sad, vulnerable and desperate. They'll probably settle for you" his head snapped to me.

"Where do I sign up?" he asked, I noticed his heart wasn't really into it. I just shook my head and let it pass.

* * *

Jack had a skeptical opinion about this.

"A ball? Isn't that like a cotillion? I still have nightmares from that one, you know." I looked at him. Now that I might like him, he seems different. But in a way, he doesn't. I guess he's still the same, but his every virtue was magnified and his every flaw almost non- existed. That's why they say that lo…- liking is blind.

"So Eddie, where's Melllita?" Jerry asked. I impatiently threw a look at my watch. It was five thirty, I wanted to go ride the rollercoaster! I whined in my head. I decided I would leave unnoticed, since I had no desire to listen to some of my closest friends talk about some French girl I could never measure up to.

The sky was grey. I bet it would rain. I started to walk slowly, I still had half an hour before I reached the fair. I was moderately excited.

After I while I reached the fair. A guy was already there. He lifted his head. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Umm, hi" my eyes almost popped out of my head. He wasn't French! He actually had an English accent (that I found remarkably hot). He saw me starring and I turned my head, embarrassed.

"Sorry. It's just that you are the first non- French person I have met in Paris and that's awesome because people here are weird. And you're British. And now I'm rambling so, hi, I'm Kim" I blabbed. Now he looked surprised.

"Well hello Kim. I'm Christian. I see you're not particularly French either" I shook my head. I took a seat next to him. He smelled nice.

"Are you kidding? I can't stand these people. I've been here for two days and I already wanna go home" he laughed, it sounded nice, although it reminded me of someone. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Where are you staying?" he asked

"At the Saxon. It's been pretty hectic, actually." He raised his eyebrows.

"The Saxon Grand Hotel? Wow. Classy. I'm staying with my aunt. Her hemorrhoids have been acting up again so my parents thought this would be the perfect way to spend my spring break." I started to laugh. He had a disgusted look on his face but he started to laugh with me.

"You wanna hear the right way to spend your vacation in Paris? You have to get stuck in a cab with man boobs, and then get lost in Paris. After that a strange lady has to look at you like a vulture and then you get to be in a fashion show. After that I recommend a lunch at the Eiffel tower and a bar fight." He laughed

"Wow, you're living it." I liked this guy. He was funny and handsome. He had short brown hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He was a little taller than Jack and a more muscular than Jerry. He was also super nice and sweet.

My phone rang. Jack.

"What's up Jack?" I asked as sweet as possible, considering I was still mad at him and Mellllita. "What's up? What's up? Kim, where are you? You just disappeared! We're worried sick!" I thought it was sweet that he cared, when I heard a girls laugh. I gripped my phone and said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you don't need to be worried. I have found myself company to the hotel. You just enjoy with you lady friend there." I said and I hung up.

Christian was looking at me pointedly.

"Boyfriend?" he asked sadly.

"Oh God no. That was jack. He's supposed to be my best friend." He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. "Please don't ask." He nodded.

In the end, I didn't even ride the rollercoaster. I spent my entire evening talking with Christian. He knew a little bit around town, so we walked, ate ice cream and croissants. He walked me to the hotel.

"Well Kimberly, I had an amazing time tonight. You know, in England they teach us that American girls are just a bunch of Emo and Goth freaks obsessed with devil." I opened my mouth in confusion. "Really?" I asked, appalled.

"No." he laughed and I smacked his hand.

"You are horrible!" I whined. I saw the poster of the Ball. At the sudden source of bravery, I asked him to the Ball.

"I would… like to." I smiled. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. Oh God!

I watched him leave down the street. Could this guy be anymore perfect?

"Where were you 'till this hour?" someone said accusingly. I turned around and my jaw dropped.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Guess who was waiting for Kim! I'm sorry if this chapter bored the hell out of you, but it's like 114 degrees outside and my brain is literary going haywire. I can barely think straight.**

**This chapter, even boring, is important for the story. It's a filler. Kim realized her feelings (kind of) and you get to meet Christian who is important for the story.**

**Questions. **

**What do you think of Chris? I need opinions!**

**Who should Kim go to the dance with? Jack, Chris or Jerry? I have plot for every option (spoiler, I would like to write her going to the Ball with Jerry. I have a special plot for that one). Keep in mind that if you choose Jack or Jerry, Christian will be gone in the next two chapters.**

**Peace, SimplyMe15 is going to dip her head in a tub of cold water. **


	6. Jack gets schooled

**Aaaaaand… JERRY WINS! I love you guys. I really wanted to write the chapter with Jerry because I got an idea for it. Lot's of reviews, as usual, and I am so flattered that you like the chapters which even I think are boring. Loyal readers, no doubt :)**

**And guess what! Yesterday I wrote down all of the ideas I had for this story and I actually filled out an entire page! It will be a long story!**

**KFTW (Kick for the win! :D)**

**Please, read and review, every message with advice helps!**

**Enjoy!**

…

**KIM'S POV**

I turned around and my jaw dropped. Some old guy was yelling at me! I gave him a look and when he saw my face he turned tomato red.

"Oh, miss, I apologize. I thought you were my daughter; she has the same haircut as you. I'm so sorry…" he apologized over and over again until I nodded. He smiled uncomfortably and left. I just watched after him.

Man, Paris is filled with whack-a-doodles…

"Havin' trouble there?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around and bumped into Jack's smirking face. I was still pissed at him, so at first I didn't even realize we were standing just a couple inches away from each other. When I did, I blushed like a mad woman and backed away.

"Who was that?" Jack looked at me. I tried to ignore him, but his stare was way too intensive. I shot daggers at him; at least in my head.

"Why do you care? All you care about is Mellllllita and her legs!" I yelled at him. A few people passing by gave us a weird look. Jack looked startled.

"Who? Oh, yeah. What are you talking about Kim? I don't care five percent about that chick." I widened my eyes

"She's gone anyway." I raised my eyebrows and Jack laughed "She found herself some old rich guy. She was gone in a blink of an eye." I laughed.

"Hey, that rhymed. I'm sorry… I was just…-" Jack cut me off. I wanted to shoot him. He knows I hate when people do that.

"I get it" he smiled warmly at me and I returned. I was surprised he didn't accuse me of being jealous. Since he was convinced I had I crush on him. Which I do, but that's not the point. Oh- uh. Here come the feelings. I felt my cheeks start to boil.

"So, are you going to the Ball?" I asked him, my voice dripping with hope. Jack looked at me desperately, but when he saw my expression, he slowly nodded and sighed. Although, he looked like he was in agony. I jumped and hugged him. He looked shocked for a moment, but then he hugged me back.

"Who's that guy you were with?" my brain was not functioning right now. All I could think of was the fact that he smelled nice. Like jasmine.

"What guy? You mean Chris?" I said, pulling away from him. Oh crab- I just remembered I asked him to the dance. Oh maaaan…

"I don't know, but apparently his name is Chris." He said coldly. I frowned "It's not. It's Christian, and… Well, I may have asked him to the Ball with me." Jack didn't say a word. His face was blank, and it gave away nothing. He simply jerked his head towards the door, indicating I follow him. But as I walked behind him, I noticed something. His hands were balled into fists. And for Jack, who always has his cool on-

It meant something.

**NORMAL POV**

Jack was mad. No, scratch that. He was furious. He had no idea why, but he just wanted to slap that guy silly. He felt like a little kid in a sandbox. He felt like a toy was taken away from him before he even got play with it!

Kim, on the other hand, felt guilty. The look on Jack's face was like a kick in the throat. That's why when she entered her room (after Jack barely said bye to her) she took her phone out and dialed Chris' number. It rang twice before she heard a groggily voice answer.

"Hello?" her first clue would be that a three hundred old man with a sore throat answered the phone, but the accent gave Chris away. She couldn't help but to laugh.

"Christian? You're already asleep? It's only eleven." She could almost see him stuck his tongue at her. "Hey, I am not an American. I can't stay up all night, and that has nothing to do with One Direction's album" Kim laughed.

"Whatever. I wanted to tell you something. I…-" Kim hesitated

"You can't go to the dance with me?" Kim clenched the phone. It's like the tenth time someone interrupted her, and she felt like the next person who does that will have her foot in their mouth. Still, Christian's answer shocked her.

"How'd you know?" she asked unsure. She was afraid of his answer, he was very insightful.

"Lucky guess. But I think that lad, Jack, had something to do with it." Kim's eyes widened "Whaaaa? No! Psh! You're crazy!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not. My mother had me tested. But it's okay Kim. I only know you a day and I already see you have something going on with him. I'm sure of it. I don't mind. Piece of advice Kim, don't wait to tell him. You could really break the boy's heart. Good night, call me anyway; we can still have a croissant before you leave. Bye"

When he hung up, Kim was speechless. And not only because that was a long monologue, but because most of it was true.

She shook her head. Nope, he knows nothing about hers and Jack's relationship. He hasn't even met him for crying out loud! Still it bugged her. She got out of her room. And then it hit her.

No, something actually hit her.

In the back of her head. She fell on the floor. Her head was throbbing. A football was lying on the floor next to her. A few short moments later, Jack's and Jerry's worried faces appeared above her head. She lazily opened her eyes. Jack was shaking her shoulders while Jerry just looked scared and confused, like usual.

"Kim! Oh my God, I'm so sorry! We were just playing catch" Jack cried out. He had desperation written all over his face, like Jerry did. Jerry took his phone out. Kim grabbed his leg and pulled him down. He fell with a loud thud.

"Yo, what was that for?" he asked.

"Don't call an ambulance. I'm fine" she said as she stood up. Jerry threw her a surprised look. "Why would I call an ambulance? I was going to play Angry Birds." Jack gave him a look that said 'you're a lost cause my brother'.

Kim felt offended. And she showed him that. She punched him straight into his chest. He fell down. Only this time, it was him in pain.

"Kim?" he squeezed out

"Yes, Jerry?" Kim asked with fake sweetness in her voice

"I think that ambulance would come in handy now." Kim and Jack discreetly fist bumped while Jerry was lying on the floor.

…

On the following day, the gang went to that fair Jerry and Kim wanted to go. It was just after noon and the fair was packed with people.

Kim felt good. Actually, she felt more than good. Jack wasn't mad at her anymore and they were closer than ever. Jerry was constantly around her and was telling her jokes. Eddie and Milton finally decided to go with them, since they've been missing out on all the action.

"So, where's Rudy again?" Kim asked Jack while they were standing the cotton candy line. Jack shrugged.

"Yesterday he came into our room at three in the morning, crying about how that blonde girl broke up with him. It was almost as bad as when he watched the Titanic" Kim shuddered. Those were the longest three hours of her life.

"Yeah. When the movie ended, I had to go and blow-dry my hair form all of Rudy's tears." Jack laughed. A clown passed by them and Jack gripped her hand. She looked at him, skeptically.

"I thought you were over your fear of clowns" he shook his head. "Don't tell, but I'm not really." Kim smirked.

"Awww. Is wittle Jackie still awfraid of cwowns?" she mocked him. Jack smirked back.

"Look, a bumblebee!" Kim shrieked and jumped up.

"WHERE?" She yelled and started to throw her arms around, like she's fighting it. Jack started to laugh until he felt tears coming to his eyes. Kim shot him a death glare and she punched him on the arm. "Not funny" she said under her breath.

Jerry ran over to them.

"Hey Kim, wanna go ride the rollercoaster?" he challenged. Kim started to nod frantically. She looked at Jack who simply shook his head as a no. They waved to him and ran off.

Once they were in, buckled up and going up a hill, Kim felt sad all of a sudden. Her eyes got all water-y and squeeze-y. Jerry looked at her.

"Yo! Kimberly, what's got your swag down?" she smiled sadly at him. "It's nothing Jerry" Kim thought he will give up, but he was looking at her like Puss in boots from Shrek and she gave in.

"Ugh! Fine. I'm just… sad I guess, because my dad's not here. I told you, he always took me to the fairs and now…" she hesitated.

"What happened to him?" Jerry asked.

"He died when I was ten." Kim smiled sadly at him. Jerry nodded his head. "Yeah, I get you. I have a big family, but I can't imagine my life without all of them in it. It's like a part of me would be missing" Kim looked at him surprised.

"Wow, Jerry. That was strangely insightful of you" she said.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm not just a pretty face, you know? I'm deep" he said popping the 'p'. Kim laughed. She already felt better. Jerry and Jack were the only ones who were able to do that.

"Huh. Thanks Jerry" they started going downhill. And more, and more. The kids screamed, including Kim and Jerry. Jerry asked her something at some point, but she didn't catch it.

"What?" she asked, but she doubted he could hear her.

"I said…" Jerry repeated, but they went down again and she heard nothing again. "OH COME ON!" he yelled and then continued to talk in Spanish.

"I said do you maybe want to go to the dance with me?" he yelled. She heard him this time and looked at him with wide eyes. "You know… As friends." He quickly added.

Kim thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to go alone. She looked back at the spot where Jack and she stood. She wanted him to ask her so badly but he obviously had no intention of doing so. And jerry was one of her best friends, so why not?

"Yeah... Okay, I'd love to go with you. But as friends!" Jerry nodded. Kim noticed that for the first time on that trip, he looked happy. She felt nice knowing that she made him feel good.

**JACK'S POV**

I stood there watching Kim run off with Jerry. Is it just me, or is Jerry a bit too hung up on her? Whatever it was, I wasn't a fan of it.

Eddie came running towards me.

"Jack! You've gotta come see this!" he yelled excitedly and he pulled my sleeve. My mom would freak out if I ruined this one too, so I obliged.

"Eddie what is it?" I asked. We got to a purple tent. I stood about seven foot away from it, and I could smell the incense coming from the inside of the tent. I cringed my nose. I hated that smell almost as mush as I hated blue cheese. Oh god! I'm sick just by thinking of it. I have to call my doctor! Or a psychiatrist…

I read the board next to the tent. It said: 'Madam Mona's prophecies! Come and see what the tomorrow brings!' I thought the sign was stupid.

"Isn't it easier to just wait for tomorrow? This way I'm shorter by five bucks only to hear what will happen in the next ten hours..." I said to Milton who just stood there, looking at the tent like it was Donna Tobin's legs. He turned to me with a scowling look on his face.

"Oh Jack. Oh Jacky, Jack, Jack… This is not pointless, nor it is easier to wait for tomorrow. You'll see." He said and then he pushed me in. I protested but the tent closed. I turned around only to be greeted by an old woman wearing a turban. She smiled widely at me. I shuddered. She was missing a few teeth so it just looked plain creepy.

"Mandy! Don't scare the boy! Go on now. Leave!" a young woman came from behind the tent. At this point I was so confused I didn't even bother to understand. I sat on one of the pillows on the floor and looked at the woman. She smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Jack. I'm sorry about Mandy, that's my tent-keeper." I rose and eyebrow. Then my pulse stopped

"How did you know my name?" she laughed at me.

"Oh Jack. I'm Madam Mona. I know almost everything and I can foresee anything. Except for the next episode of Pretty Little Liars." She shrugged.

"Now, let's talk about you. What do you want to know?" she asked me. I adjusted uncomfortably in my seat.

"I don't know. Anything will be good, I guess. As long as it's not a bunch of Chinese food." I said, and she laughed at me. She took my hands in hers.

"Ah… Close your eyes and focus… I see… A girl-" My mouth went dry. I know I shouldn't be panicking, but there's only one girl in my life "who you love. Oh yes. Such a pure love. Some people don't find that kind of love in their entire lives… Yet you did. So young too. I see a bright future for you two. Intertwined with interests and passion for what you do. But it's a push and pull kind of relationship. You have one fatal flaw you have to let go. Your pride. It will tear you apart. Don't be afraid of taking risks Jack."

Okay, I've had enough of this whack-job.

"Listen Lady. I have no idea what you're talking about. That girl? Doesn't exist. There's nothing there. No love, no feelings and no bright future on that field." I said. I was getting really worked up now. The nerve of her!

"There's nothing going on between Kim and I. Nothing" I said. Who does she think she is? She just smirked at me.

"Who said anything about Kim?" she asked. I was officially wordless and my mouth hung open. I searched for something to counter her. Nothing. I left the tent in two seconds. I stormed past Milton and he just stared after me.

"Jack! Where are you going? What about Jerry and Kim? Jack!" he yelled after me but I said nothing. I just continued walking. I needed some alone time. No Milton, no Rudy, no Eddie, no Jerry and…

no Kim.

**Uhhhh drama! I've been dying to get a psychic into this story! Here she is now, cooking up some trouble for our boy Jack. Hehehehe, I'm so mean…**

**The next chapter is the Ball chapter. Oh I'm so excited! **

**SimplyMe15 is going to get ready for a concert… Woooo :D**


	7. Kim says NO

**WTF? Okay, Where are the reviews? I'm confused. But whatever… don't let me down guys.**

**So, guess what! In a few days I'm meeting Olivia Holt (I wish it was Leo Howard but she'll do)! I'm so psyched, and I just had to let you guys know. I'll get an autograph and a picture. I have so much to ask her (I'm an actor myself, I train karate for five years and I'm fourteen)... And now that you know that, please-**

**Read & review, it really means a lot.**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I had to find a dojo. My brain was going nine hundred miles per hour and I had to vent out on something. Or someone. For example, while I was walking down the street, a guy kept walking behind me. At first I didn't mind, but then he started to shove balloons in my face. He kept repeating "For your lady" after I didn't take the stupid balloon, he started to repeat "For your guy"

I took the balloons from him and tied him up.

After a while I loosened the tie, he gave me a crazed look (which I returned) and started to follow some other lady and I was finally in peace. After I walked for an hour, I found a small dojo on a corner of some street. It was small, but it will do.

I walked in. A middle aged man approached me. He started to ramble in French, which I found weird because he was a Japanese man.

"I... Uh, no hable Françoise? " I had no idea what I just said, but the man looked at me and nodded his head. "Ah, American tourist, no?" I nodded

"Yes!" he smiled to me. He seemed awfully familiar.

"Very well. What can I do for you son?" he asked me. I thought about it.

"Well, I would like a training, a one time lesson" he looked at me funnily. "One time? What is this? A Justin Bieber song?" I laughed, I remember Kim 'singing' to it.

"No, the thing is, I already have a dojo back home and a sensei. We're on… well I guess it's a vacation. And I have some trouble relaxing, so I was wondering…" I stopped.

"What belt are you?" he yelled. I thought about it. Should I lie? Nah, he'll figure me out in a millisecond. I remembered that I lied to my grandpa once about not skateboarding, and he took my skateboard away, wrote 'Grandpa Rules!' on the back and hasn't returned it to me since. I looked at my French sensei

"I'm a second degree black belt." He looked at me and his eyes widened. "You must be Jack! Oh, it's such a pleasure to meet you!" What the…?

"How did you…?" he just smiled at me mysteriously.

"Patience Jackson. You'll know everything when the time's due." He said. I frowned deeply. "Well, when is it due? I'm leaving in like, a week." I countered. He just pushed me to the locker room.

* * *

The training was intense. But I felt much better. I got back to the hotel all sore. My muscled begged me for some sleep. I got to the hallway and bumped into Kim. She smiled worriedly at me and hugged me.

"Jack! Where were you, you idiot? Milton told me you just ran off." I looked at her. I couldn't lie to Kim.

"The psychic lady annoyed me. And then I went on a karate training" Oh well, I guess I can… Kim frowned at me "Well, you could've told me. I would have gone with you." I shrugged.

"It's fine. You were with Jerry. By the way, how did that go?" Kim's eyes looked down and I knew something was up.

"Well… The thing is… That Jerry asked me to the Ball. And I said yes. But we're going as friends." My eyes widened. I wanted to be mad, I wanted to tell Kim off and kick Jerry's butt, but they are my best friends. In return, I felt betrayed, humiliated and just sad.

My thought's drifted away. I thought about every time Jerry and Kim stood next to each other. Every time she laughed at him.

"Hello? Anybody home? You haven't said anything in like five minutes" Kim waved her hand on front of my face. I looked at her. Maybe that's what the psychic was talking about. I should fight. I guess I took it a bit too obviously. Yeah, she was right. I'll fight. For Kim. Against Jerry.

Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong.

Kim left to buy her dress. I completely forgot that the dance was tonight. I went into my room. I found Jerry lying on the bed.

His feet in the air and his pants on his head.

I wanted to be mad, but that was just so freaking hilarious. I started to laugh against my will. He looked over at me.

"Yo jack! Guess what! I got a date for the dance!" and all of a sudden, my good mood was killed. I threw a pillow at him. He just looked at me wide-eyed and overall confused.

"Yeah dude. I know. Kim? What's up with that? Haven't you ever heard of THE BRO CODE? You always call me brother and bro but then you go and stab me in the back?" Jerry looked crazily at me.

"Wait, do you like Kim? Like, LIKE-LIKE her?" I stopped. Did I like Kim? Well, I liked her laugh. And eyes. And the fact she's so special and… oh now I'm just getting sappy! I thought about it. So what if I liked Kim? It's not like she would ever like me back. She thinks of me as her best friend. As a brother.

Awesome. Note the sarcasm…

I looked at my Columbian best friend. I shook my head.

"I guess." His eyes widened. He jumped on the bed, said "WOOOOOO! I knew it" and threw his pants at me. I just watched him go all Jerry- like.

"What do you mean, you knew it?" Jerry smiled sweetly at me.

"Well, we all kind of did. Rudy, Eddie and Milton too. You were just too obvious, I have no idea how Kim hasn't picked up on it yet. Man, she really is a blonde" I was so confused. That's the second time today.

"B-but, I thought you…" I murmured. I sat on my bed. The next thing I know, my butt went through it. I stood it and removed the cover. A giant hole was gaping at me.

"Dude! Why is there a hole in my bed?" I asked Jerry. He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Let me tell you the story. You deserve to know."

"You think?" I yell at him

"Yeah. So there I was, lounging around while you were… Wait, where were you?"

"Move on Brainiack!" I snapped at him. He gulped.

"Yeah, so there I was, lounging in the room when the room keeper knocks on the door. I thought it was going to be a twenty year old with blonde, but instead, a large 500 pound Hawaiian was standing in front of me. And you know how I get around Hawaiian people. I lose it man. I'm a Columbian. I can't stand them. They stole half of our heritage." I frowned at Jerry and his theories. Not to mention he was talking things that made no sense.

"So, my Columbian warrior from the inside wakes up and I attack him" I face palmed. "He swats me like a fly and I land on your bed. That's it"

"Oh God… Well, you're sleeping on my bed tonight. Until we file a complaint or something." I shook my head.

"Wait. Back to Kim. Why'd you ask her to the dance?" he looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Well, that's a part of the plan. You see, a few weeks back, Milton, Eddie and I had this talk…-"

**NORMAL POV**

Kim was super excited. Her dress was beautiful. It was yellow flowy dress. It wasn't puffy, it was sleek. Sure, it cost like a kidney transplant but it was worth it. It was one shoulder with a diamond (fake diamonds) waistline. Kim was officially in love.

The truth was, she wanted Jack to think she looked nice. Not Jerry or anyone else. Just Jack. She raised her hair up in a bun and she put on a pair of dangly earrings. It was simple, yet beautiful.

At eight thirty o'clock, she went to the Grand Hall of the Hotel. It was reserved only for guests. Girls in so many beautiful dresses went down the big- Cinderella movie- like staircase. When Kim's turn came, her heart leaped into her throat. She slowly went down. It probably wasn't like it, but it seemed like everyone was starring at her. Almost at the finish line, she tripped on her dress. She waited for the fall, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes only to reveal a smirking Jack. He caught her!

"Wow, you learning how to fly? To be honest Kimmy, you can barely walk." He put her down. She punched him on the arm. Wow. He looked almost… well; he certainly didn't look like jack. He was wearing a black button up and formal pants. His hair was slick and perfect.

"You look amazing you know?" she turned around and Eddie and Milton were standing in front of her. Eddie had a brunette on his hand. Kim looked at Milton."Where's your date?" She asked.

"I'm flying solo tonight. You know, staying true to my lady." Kim and Jack rolled their eyes. Milton and his storm of nerd love…

"Sup' gu…- Wow." Jerry came. He looked at Kim. A song by One Direction started to play. 'I wish' filled the dance hall.

"Wanna dance?" Jerry offered his hand to Kim. Jack noticed how she hesitated for a split second before she took his hand.

They went off. Jack stood there, saying no to every girl who asked him to dance.

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_He takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

He felt bad. And the song wasn't helping him either. He went to get some punch. Kim looked radiant. He simply couldn't take his eyes of her. And the more he looked at her, the more he thought that maybe that psychic knew what she was talking about. But only maybe.

"So Kim… Listen, I wanted to tell you something. That's why I asked you to the dance. Kim…" she looked at him, preparing herself for whatever he will throw at her.

"… I'm dying" she stopped breathing. She moved away from him and tears were forming in her eyes in a matter of seconds. She started to shake her head.  
"What? No, Jerry c'mon! No. J- Jerry…" she started to hit him on the chest, she was really mad. Tears were almost falling. When he saw that he went way too far, Jerry caught her hands.

"Hey. Hey! Kim! I was joking. Dude…" her eyes widened. She hit him again, really hard this time.

"You are an idiot. That was a joke? Guess what Jerry; you don't have to die by yourself, because I will gladly kill you! I… I hate you!" he took her hands

"Really? Because I really like you." Kim stopped to look at him. No… He wouldn't? Why would he like her? But she liked Jack!

"What? Jerry, don't joke with that. Not cool" he shook his head and his eyes looked sincere, but Kim saw something else there.

"I'm serous. I really like you. Would you like to… you know. Go out with me?" Kim shook her head.

"What? I…" and then she stopped. In her head, Jack was standing in front of her. He was smiling at her. She decided to stop lying to herself. She liked Jack. Not Christian or Jerry. Jack.

She wanted to yell and scream. And punch both Jerry and Jack. Why were they doing this to her? No. She couldn't lie. She shook her head.

"N-no. I'm sorry Jerry. But you and I… we don't click that way. You are my best friend, but that's it. Plus, I…"

"You what?" Jerry inquired. Kim slapped herself mentally. She almost told him she liked Jack.

"I just don't feel that way about you. And I probably never will." she said and took off. Jerry stood there for a second before he turned around. Jack was watching the entire thing. He nodded to him.

Good. Jerry did his part.

**KIM'S POV**

To say that I was confused would be an understatement of the freaking era! Ugh! Stupid Jerry- for liking me. Stupid Jack- for making me like him. Stupid Rudy- for getting an idea to go on a boat ride across Seine.

I couldn't sleep a wink last night. Not only was my mind preoccupied by Jerry and Jack, but a toilet on our floor broke, so mechanics were running around the entire night. One actually barged in my room at three am and threw a plunger at me! I wanted to shove it up his… you know what? Never mind.

I lazily got up, after Jack came to wake me up. When I opened my eyes he was holding a baby in his hands. I wanted to ask, but instead I just told him to go away so I could get ready.

To say things were awkward would be silly. They were super, mega, extra, ultra complicated AND awkward. Jerry didn't want to talk to me, Jack saw I was in a bad mood so he backed off and Eddie, Rudy and Milton were clueless about yesterday's events.

At least the Seine was beautiful. But it was a cloudy day. Clouds were painted a deep grey and I knew a big storm was coming up. After a while, the wind started to blow. The boat was rocking back and forth and people started to puke. Rudy was first. Seconds later Milton, then Eddie and finally Jerry.

Man, Seine will be polluted after this.

I turned to Jack "What? You won't barf?" He laughed

"No. I actually have a pretty strong stomach; except for... well you know what." I nodded. He was talking about blue cheese.

"The one who shall not be named" we laughed. He looked at me. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back of the boat. He got really close.

"I know everything" he whispered. What do I say? Can I talk? I feel like I can't right now. Not with Jack standing only a few inches away from me.

"I know that Jerry asked you out. And I know you said no. I know why you said no." He came closer and his voice got deeper and slightly husky.

Ugh! Kim, talk! This is your brain speaking to you! TALK DAMNNIT!

Nothing. Jack came closer. I could feel his breath on my skin. Our noses were touching. I just starred at him. He was looking at me in the eyes.

A little more, more…

* * *

**Muahahahaha.**

**This would be a good place to stop, oui? **

**I'm sorry you guys, but I couldn't resist. This way I shall keep you interested and asking yourself what will happen. It's a tactic. You remember when I said I might slip up? Well, I'm feeling very slippery right now. But don't get your hopes up! I'm gonna go now, to leave you biting your nail in anticipation.**

**Review, it gives you a bigger chance to get that kiss!**

**SimplyMe15 is going to laugh manically xD **

**Enjoy the rest of your day.**


	8. The ballad of Kick

**Oh. No. You. Didn't…**

**YOU DID! I love you sosososoos much! You guys got to hundred reviews! I can't describe how I feel right now. I'm just so freaking happy :D**

**As for me meeting Olivia Holt, that's been a typo. I'm not meeting her in a few days, but in a few weeks. More precisely, I'm meeting her in Boston on August 18****th**** as a part of some Disney event… I dunno :D I live in Boston and I'm so pumped**

**Enjoy, the cliffy continues**

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

Jack was so close; I swear I could hear his heartbeat. My mind turned off and we were two only people on that God- forsaken boat. Our noses were touching, and his forehead rubbed on mine. I expected the kiss so badly, and every second felt like a year. I wanted to hit him for making me wait an eternity. In the last moment, Jack pulled away.

"Oh, well. I guess it just wasn't Jerry's lucky day." I opened my eyes in shock. Did he just leave me standing there like an idiot? Oh God, I feel so stupid. I could almost feel the tears forming in my eyes. From both anger and sadness.

I stopped the tears, but then the boat hit a big wave and I started to fall. A second later, I felt cold water come in contact with my skin. It could have been a good feeling, to cool me off a bit. But you know… I couldn't swim. I started to panic when I realized I was going down.

I started to kick and throw my arms around, in hope of someone noticing. When my head peeked out of the water for a second, I yelled out the name that has been stuck in my head for weeks now.

"JACK!" I screamed before I went down again. I few seconds passed by. Nothing. I felt no one pulling me out and my faith was getting smaller as the moments passed by. Maybe he went to the deck and couldn't hear me.

My mind was getting blurry. Black spots appeared and all I could see was my hair floating easily around me in the water that will most likely become my coffin. Blackness came, it was cold and unpleasant, and it was like I could feel death. Now I regretted not watching Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 2. I really wanted to see whether Ron and Hermione will get together.

And then there it was. Air. Oh sweet mother of Jesus! I felt like my lungs were about to explode. They begged me to breathe. I was coughing like a maniac. I felt like I was shooting out gallons of water from inside of me. My eyes popped open but with the sudden burden of light, they closed.

I felt someone's strong arms embrace me. They were warm, unlike me. I started to shake like a stick in a river. Hey, that was accurate! Someone was holding me so tight, I saw the spots again, but this time I liked them; they warmed me up.

And someone's touch was lighting me up.

"Kim! Can you hear me! Kim! Oh dear Lord, you're okay. Oh, Kim" someone grabbed me again. Wait a minute, I know that voice. I love that voice. I felt myself hug the person against my will, brining them closer to me not only because they gave me warmth, but because I finally remembered to whom that voice belonged.

Jack. He saved my life. This time, literally.

* * *

"What happened Kim? I was walking away when I heard someone screaming like Rudy on a horror movie night." Jack looked at me and smiled sadly. I frowned. I hesitated.

"I can't swim Jack. I never could and I most probably never will." This time Jack frowned

"So let's get this clear. You are a black belt in karate, you fear of nothing, except bumblebees…-" I looked around, just in case "… you can take down a six hundred pound Custodian and A BEAR, but you can't swim?" I laughed at his face.

"No. When I was five, my father took me to the pool. He wanted to teach me how to swim. A few minutes later, I was standing at the edge, waiting for my dad to come so he could catch me when I jumped in, but instead, some guy came and pushed me in. The events from today happened again. I almost died Jack. And now I can't swim to save my life" I looked at the ground when I was done. Jack said nothing. He simply moved closer to me and hugged me. We were sitting on a grass patch just a little farther then the river.

"Why are you acting so good to me? Oh, I get it, you probably feel guilty." Jack looked at me with wide, sad eyes and I knew I was right.

"Don't look at me like that! It's your fault I fell in anyways. If you haven't brought me to the back of the ship, I would have never fallen in!" I yelled at him. He wanted to say something, but he shut up, He saw I was right. Now that, that was in the open, I felt myself getting angry.

"And let me tell you Jackson, the whole kiss thing? Not cool." I turned on my heel and headed back to the hotel. I felt weak and lonely.

Jack was walking behind me. He could catch up with me in a blink of an eye, but he knew it was probably the best not to do that. My tears were slowly going down my face, and I would always wipe them away.

When we got to our rooms, I handed jack his jacket coldly and went into my room. I'm not proud of it and now I feel stupid about it, but I'll admit,

I might've cried in the shower.

**NORMAL POV**

Jack felt awful. It was true. Kim was right about everything. He brought her to the back of the boat and that almost killed her. He was mad at himself.

But deep down, he was somewhat happy. Kim called him. Him! She could have yelled for anyone else to jump in and save her, but she wanted him. And it was almost worth the trouble.

Jerry was lying on his bed, but when he saw Jack's face, he knew something was wrong. When they saw that Jack and Kim have been missing on the boat, the Captain said they probably stopped at the bridge they passed by. Rudy was sleepy so he didn't care, Eddie was playing Pokémon's on his game boy, and Milton was reading a book that consisted of nine hundred pages.

Jerry was ecstatic for his friend, maybe he'll finally get the girl of his dreams. No, really. Jerry heard Jack mumble about Kim in his sleep.

But as Jack told him what happened, his frown got deeper and deeper. Jack seemed crushed. Jerry thought about talking to Kim, but decided against it, knowing that the Blonde will most likely slam the door in his face.

And then his nose would be like Rudolph's.

Jack fell asleep; at least it looked like he has, when Eddie ran into the room. He was huffing and by the time he started to talk, Jerry was bored.

"You guys, you'll never guess what I've got! Five tickets for a David Guetta concert tonight! Who wants to go?" Eddie asked, not knowing the situation Jack and Kim were in.

"I'll pass" Jack mumbled. He turned his back at Eddie and tried to fall back asleep. Eddie gave Jerry a look.

"Really? Because Kim said she'd go." Jack sat up in a flash. His eyes wide.

"Seriously? Kim said that?" Eddie nodded. Jack sighed and nodded a moment later. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Then I guess I'm going too. I need all the time with her to apologize I can get. When's the concert?"

"Tonight. It starts in two hours" Jack jumped up. He speed walked to the bathroom and soon you could hear the water running. Jerry laughed. It was incredible how Jack would do anything for Kim, even sit through and entire David Guetta concert. Jack was a rock and roll- kind of guy, not a David Guetta guy.

* * *

Kim was sad, but she needed some uplift. That's why when Eddie flew into her room with a couple of David Guetta tickets, she said yes. She couldn't let Jack and his stupid game ruin her trip. She wanted to tell Kelsey, Julie and Grace something else besides the fact that Jack played with her, her mind and her heart.

She chose her outfit. What the Hell is she supposed to wear? In the end she picked a pair of short denim shorts and a tee shirt that had a 'Paris- city of love' sign on it. She didn't exactly feel like Paris brought her any luck in love. Jerry wouldn't talk to her, Christian dumped her and they weren't even dating and Jack is slowly breaking her heart, one action at a time.

She tied her hair in a French braid and walked out in the hallway. She debated whether should she enter Jerry and Jack's room, but then decided she would, simply not to show Jack she was weak, fragile and a southern Belle.

When she got in, all eyes turned on her. She gave them a mean look and they all looked away. Her eyes searched for the brown haired jerk, but he wasn't in the room. Instead, Jerry was lying on the floor, Milton underneath him and Eddie on top of Jerry.

They started to hit each other again, Milton pulling Jerry by his hair. Jack came out of the bathroom, ONLY a towel around him and started to separate them. When he didn't manage to do so, Kim joined in. Her hand accidentally touched Jack's and she snapped it away. A shot of electricity went through her and her hand felt tingly. Jack must've felt it too, because he looked at her with eyes as big as saucers.

She avoided his gaze and helped Jerry get up. He hid behind Kim and whimpered. Milton attacked him and he almost hit Kim, but she blocked him away, thanks to her instincts.

"Whoa, Milton. You're on fire! But stop it now, or we'll have to put you out" Jack said menacingly. Kim smirked at Jerry who was still behind her back.

"Guys, what's going on? And Jack, put on a shirt" she turned to Jack who became red. She really didn't want him to do so, but it would look weird.

"Jerry threatened me he will tell Julie I held hands with another girl if I didn't loan him twenty dollars." Kim turned to Jerry, her hands on her hips. "Is that true Jerry? Why did you threat to Milton? And you, you held hands with another girl, huh? Well, I wouldn't wanna be in her skin, I'll tell you that" Kim laughed. She made jerry apologize and Milton promise he won't ever "cheat" on Julie again. After that, they all went to the concert.

Finally.

The concert was being held in a big concert hall, but with all the people in front of it, it seemed fairly small. It was packed.

"Man, now I know how a tuna feels in a tuna fish sandwich" she said. Jack and Jerry laughed, since they were the only two who could hear her. They were squished together. People pushed by, like it were a war, and the arena was the castle walls.

Jack prayed to God that Kim wasn't mad at him anymore. She actually answered some of his questions, but only in yes or no answers.

It was a process. He realized.

Their seats were good. Okay they were bad. No scratch that, they were awful. It was the solemn end of the arena. From there, David Guetta looked like a small figure jumping up and down the stage, and then doing the dishes on his DJ- thingy. At one point, Nicky Minaj came out, and she looked like a doll with an oversized raccoon on her head.

Guest stars were amazing, only if the gang could see them. Or hear for that matter.

Usher came next, and he started to sing 'Without you'.

In Jack's opinion, it wasn't such a terrible song. It was cool- not good- cool. But as he listened to the song, he found himself in it. Jack couldn't live without Kim. It was a universe he could never exist in. He took Kim's hand and pulled her back.

Kim looked startled for a few moments, but then she looked bewildered. She shot him a dirty look. "Oh sorry, there is no river for you to throw me in here." she said ironically. Jack felt as if someone punched him in the gut. But he knew what she was doing. It was a strategy for him to leave her alone.

"What do you want Jack?" she asked desperate. She was having a good time, did he have to mess it up for her? To Kim, it looked like he just wanted to ruin her, make her cry and then not care about it afterwards.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I should have never pulled that stunt out on you. It was just plain mean of me. You know me Kim; I'm not that type of person. Please forgive me." She looked at him. He seemed sincere. There wasn't a doubt in her mind, he meant it.

"Okay, fine." She nodded slowly. Jack's eyes lit up like Christmas lights and he smiled. He hugged her tightly and she returned. To be honest, she just wanted her and Jack to go back to the way they used to be.

Jack broke the hug. "I actually, want something…" she scrunched her eyebrows. What was he talking about?

"I wanna do something that I've been thinking about for a while now" she was about to say something, but Jack grabbed her cheeks and pulled her to him.

And then it happened. As her lips collided with his, she saw colors. And fireworks, and sparkles, and pickles, the Sun and elephants. All the things that made her happy. It was exactly everything she has ever read about. An explosion of good and bad. Blue and red, making purple. Fire and ice, making steam. Leo and Bernard making Leonard. She laughed in her head, where did that come from?

Her lips fitted Jack's perfectly. He was officially in the seventh heaven. He felt high and ecstatic. Her hands got to his neck and his' stayed on her cheeks, not wanting her to get away.

The kiss lasted forever. When Jack broke the kiss, he looked at Kim. "Is this a dream? How about you kick me." He said to her.

So she did.

"Ouch! You kicked me! Kim!" she laughed. And shrugged her shoulders.

"You told me to kick you, so I did." She explained. Jack laughed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, again. He kissed her some more, not caring that Jerry, Eddie and Milton stood there, watching them with wide eyes, their mouth hanging.

"Wow." Jerry said.

* * *

**Wow Indeed xD**

**You happy now? You finally got the kiss. It might not be what you expected, but I really wanted it to turn out like this. I think that Jack was sweet, but not too sweet. I hope they stayed in character, if not, oh well, what the Hell!**

**Don't think this is the end. Uh-huh. This is sooo NOT the end of all their relationship troubles… Now I have a question for you:**

**Should I let them have some relationship/couple time (for a chap or two) or should I complicate their lives in the next chapter? **

**ANSWERS PEOPLE, I NEED ANSWERS! **

**Read and review, I really like it when you do! :D**

**Peace!**


	9. Milton turns rouge

**Hey guys. I have some news.**

**First of all, thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot. I'm really grateful.**

**Second, my grandfather ended up in hospital yesterday. It's kinda serious so I will make these next few chapters a little shorter (around 1000-1500 words). Because I have to be with him. I hope you don't mind. **

**I'm really sorry you guys, but please understand...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

It was officially the best concert ever.

Not only did Jack kiss me (I'm still dizzy about that), but Milton turned totally rouge. Towards the end of the concert, he started to sing with the lyrics. We were fine with that.

Next, he took his shoes off. We were little creeped out about that, but Jerry convinced us that he just needed to let his inner "rock star" out. We rolled our eyes at that statement, but we let Milton alone.

After the whole shoes accident, he took his shirt off. Now other people started to give him funny looks. Jerry was laughing his butt off. Jack and I just stood there with our eyes wide. I turned to him

"Is this supposed to be Milton's inner rock star? Because it's scary as… as an empty closet." Jack laughed and shook his head,

"I have no idea. Maybe we should get him back to the hotel." I nodded. I was getting worried about Milton. At some point, someone handed him a bottle, which he drank down to its last drop.

"Milton, dude, who gave you that?" Jack asked him. I searched for Eddie with my eyes. I noticed him in the corner talking to some geek chick. I shook Jack forcefully and pointed to Eddie.

"Look! Eddie found his true love!" Jack smirked. He pulled me after him. He moved a strand of my hair away from my face and kissed me. Again.

Daaaaang. Jack kissed me about hundred times tonight. And I can honestly tell you, I was never happier.

I clung onto his shirt. Someone cleared their throat behind us. We turned around to see a smirking Jerry. His eyes were teasing, as if he was just waiting for the right moment to attack.

This was the moment.

"Kim and Jack, sitting in on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Huh, he actually spelled that right.

Jack looked almost as surprised as I was. He made a face. Jerry laughed at us.

"Awww, you guys are so sweet. What, is this how couples act? Because if so, I'm staying the most wished- for bachelor. Jack and I shook our head. We looked at each other, Jack wanted us to tackle him, but something else was on my mind.

"Wait, where's Milton?" all of our head whipped around. We searched for a few minutes, before I saw a familiar, scrawny figure- ON STAGE!

"Oh. My. Gingerbread house." I said. Jack and Jerry followed my eyes and when they saw Milton, Jack looked startled, while Jerry went:

"Wooooo! That's my man, on stage with David Guetta!" I punched him in the arm and he shut up. He rubbed his sore head and shot me a dirty look.

"What do we do? We have to get him away from the stage!" I yelled. Jerry just shrugged.

"Ah, that's okay. They'll get his little butt off the stage" he pointed his finger on three big, scary guys, quickly approaching the stage. I swear I could hear their knuckles crack. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Jack." He knew what I was talking about. We all rushed outside, and Jerry dragged Eddie with him, who was begging the nerdy girl for her number. I snatched the number from her and ran after the guys.

By the time we explained everything that has been going on, we reached the backstage. We got there just in time. Two out of three big guys carried out Milton, who was kicking and screaming. They literally threw him, and he landed on Jack and me. Jerry laughed behind us.

"Oh, look. Jack and Kim are crushed." I easily lifted Milton off of me. He grunted in response. Jack and I stood up. I dusted myself of.

"What happened?" Milton asked groggily. He sounded almost like he was drunk… Jack rolled his eyes and picked him up. Jerry came to help; he gave the guys extra support. I smiled.

"Oh, wait a sec! This will be a great Christmas card. A drunk Milton and a caring Jerry. Not something you see every day" I mumbled the lat part to myself. The guys started to protest. I quickly turned on the camera.

"Say… Paris!" the flash took off and I smiled while looking at the picture. I heard Jerry complain.

"Jack, tell your girlfriend not to take a picture of me while carrying a drunken Milton." Jack just laughed and shook his head. My inside turned warm when I realized he didn't deny me being his girlfriend.

Oh, shampoo. Was I his girlfriend now?

We carried Milton to his' and Eddie's room. We took turns. First Jack and Jerry, then me and Eddie. Jerry kept bugging us until Jack took a floor board that was near the hotel and beat him with it.

Okay, so maybe I was the one who beat Jerry with it. It doesn't matter, right?

Jack walked me back to my room. We stopped and he smiled at me.

"So… It was a crazy night tonight, wasn't it" he said awkwardly.

"It sure was" I replied, almost as awkward. Jack shook his head, then he snapped his head at me. "No, look. I don't want this- I don't want us, to become awkward. The truth is, I really like you Kim. And I don't wanna ruin our friendship. " he finished. I was speechless for a moment there. Did he just say he liked me? As in, liked me, liked me?

He waited for me to say something. I just grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. If he doesn't get the message… well then he as smart as his turtle…

He looked dizzy when I moved away from his. But it was a good dizzy. He waved at me and went to his room. I stood there for a while, smiling like an idiot.

Man, this really was crazy night. And as far as I know, tomorrow will be even crazier.

**NORMAL POV**

It was six in the morning when a loud bang woke up Jack. He groggily got up to investigate. He looked around and nothing seemed strange. He walked around his room like a zombie. He checked the bathroom. Nothing. Well, except a pile of Jerry's and his' clothes. Jack had no idea whether those were clean or dirty.

In fact, he didn't care.

He went into the hallway. Nothing. His eyes accidentally grazed the floor and they almost immediately popped out of their sockets.

A passed out Milton was lying there. It was a good morning greeting like jack has never experienced before.

* * *

"Wait, so he was just lying there? Sleeping?" Kim asked surprised. The gang was now in Milton and Eddie's room. Rudy was in the bathroom with Milton, giving him the talk about how drinking and partying are bad. Not to mention taking things from complete strangers.

"Yeah. But he was also snoring and mumbling something about not applying his ointment on" Jack laughed. Kim scrunched her forehead and confusion, then disgust.

"So what are we doing today?" Jerry asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Kim's head snapped up.

"I know! There's a fashion show today. We don't have to go to that, but we can go to a get together afterwards." The guys grunted in response.

"I don't wanna do that. To watch skinny broads in oversized dresses." Jerry said. Kim smirked and confidently said "Oh no Jerry. This is an Armani fashion show. It means that some of the most beautiful women in the world will be there. And by that, I mean a whole bunch of supermodels"

"S-supermodels?" Jerry jumped. Kim nodded her head.

"So, you in?" she asked, although she already knew the response.

"Oh yes."

"I'm in"

"When are we leaving?"

"What you guys talking about?" Rudy inquired from the door. They all turned to face him. He was in a pair of blue, washed out pajama pants and a t- shirt that said:

"Goats rock? Since when?" Jack laughed. Rudy turned red.

"It doesn't matter. It was a gift from-"

"Phil?" the entire gang asked together. Rudy just nodded and they all exchanged looks.

At two o'clock, they left the hotel. By the time they get there, the show will be over. Kim was so happy. In the cab, Jack took her hand and kissed her before they got into the cab.

After ten minutes of silent cab driving, Jerry opened the door. In front of him appeared two big, black guys. Each weighting at least four hundred pounds.

"Where do you think you're going?" a guy with black glasses asked.

"Hmmm." Jerry winced.

Well, this didn't start out so good.

* * *

**Here it is. Again, I'm sorry it's short, but as I said, my gramps is in the hospital and I'm just about to go visit him. Hope you like it. You got some Kick and a little bit of laugh. **

**I, personally, think that Milton would be the first one to get drunk of the gang. He's a goody- goody and that always happens to them first!**

**Peace, love and a panda.**

**SimplyMe15 is out.**


	10. The plot gets tangled again

**Oh my Lord. Thank you all for the wishes for my grandfather. I actually read them to him and he laughed and said that I have the best readers ever. And guess what…**

**He's right!**

**It turns out he's gonna be okay, but I still have to go and take care of him today and tomorrow, after that, our long chapters will continue as usual.**

**Now, please read and review I want to know do you like the chapter :)**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I heard Jerry whimper and he scooted back into the car, pressing me and Kim close. I didn't really mind, but when I looked out the window, two big guys stood there. Cracking their knuckles. They reminded me of Rocky. I started to laugh, at which the bigger one scrunched his forehead.

"What are you laughing at, pimple-head?" I immediately stopped laughing. But Jerry seemed to think it was funny, so he coughed, probably in hope that I won't realize he was laughing. I hit him hard in the ribs and he stopped. Then I looked at the "Rock"  
"What did you say, Brick head?" his eyes turned cold and deadly, and I knew a fight was about to go down.

I looked at Kim and nodded slightly. She swiftly nodded her head in response. As quiet as a mouse, she got out of the cab on the other door, and circled around.

I swear I didn't even get to blink, and one guy fell down. The other turned around alarmed. Jerry quickly reacted and opened the door. He slammed the guy hard and he rocked back and forth for a bit. I jumped out of the car and flipped the guy over. I looked at him, trying hard to stay serious and not to burst out laughing at his face. The dude just got schooled by a bunch of kids!

"I have one zit. And it's covered by my hair, so it's practically invisible. Now, I would rather do the smart thing and-" I didn't get to finish because the other guy threw Jerry at me.

He threw Jerry. At me!

I looked at the guy, who was now helping his other empty headed friend to get up.

"Oh, game on" I said. Kim kicked one in the chest, while Jerry tried to knock him from behind. He tried to make his lose balance by hitting him square in the back of his knee. The guard howled in pain and he bend over. Kim saw an opportunity and kicked him in the butt. He went face -first into a lamp post near by.

I laughed. It took a second of neglect, and my opponent already found his opportunity to attack me. He ran into me like a bulldozer and I flipped him on his back. What I didn't realize was that he caught my arm, so I went under together with him. I landed on the hard concrete, all of the air being sucked out of my lungs. I gasped.

The guy next to me did the same. Then he said something I never would have guessed. He looked at me.

"Okay kid, how about we call it a truce?" I looked sarcastically at him.

"Why should we do that? You are the one who threatened first." I told him. He looked a bit panicked. He probably thought that he could have some fun while screwing with a bunch of little kids. It probably wasn't even on his mind that the kids knew karate.

"We were wrong. I'm sorry. You can go on the party." We slowly got up. He stretched open his hand and I took it. But I was highly hesitant about doing so. I read his name tag. It said Marvin.

"Man, I'd be so bitter if my name was Marvin. I'm Jack" he nodded and shrugged. He mumbled something along the lines of:

"Momma likes it" Someone shrieked. My head whipped around and I saw that Marvin's "friend" had Kim by the neck and Jerry on the floor. He probably thought I was going to attack his… amigo.

But even with his… let's call them noble, intentions; he still had my two favorite people in the world in his hands. Something in me snapped, and I felt angrier than ever. I shouted the Bobbi Wasabi war cry in my head and attacked him.

After one Dragon Kick, he fell down. He almost crushed Jerry, but my Columbian friend moved just in time. Kim stumbled but she was okay. She looked the maddest of us all. The guy probably annoyed the hell out of her.

"Thanks Jack." She grumbled, she was still eyeballing the guy that was lying on the floor unconscious.

"No problem. Are you okay?" I asked. I came to her and checked her head. She smiled at my worry, but hey! My mom always told me to take care of the people I love. And if not as a girlfriend, I loved Kim as a friend.

Once I was sure she was okay, I couldn't resist. I kissed her. It went on for a few minutes before Jerry cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to bore you, but a whole bunch of supermodels is waiting for me. Let's go!" he darted inside. I looked at Marvin, who just nodded. Kim and I ran after Jerry, hand in hand.

The inside of the building was beautiful. Kim took her phone put and snapped a bunch of photos. I would have taken photos too, but I was distracted by a Miss Universe- kind of girl walking by past me.

I accidentally looked after her and I noticed Kim giving me the death stare. I smiled apologetically and made my best puppy face.

"Sorry" she rolled her eyes and smiled. I was glad that she wasn't mad at me. I always wanted a girl who would support me, not go around and make scenes.

For example, I went out ONE TIME with Donna Tobin, and the next day, she comes up to me in school and starts calling me 'Boo boo bear' and 'honey pants'. Then, when I was talking to Kim, she dragged me away from her and stated to yell around school how I cheated on her.

You wanna know how I solved that problem? I just sent Kim out to get her. To this day I have no idea what she did to her, but Donna hasn't been bugging me since then. She would only occasionally look at Kim like she was the plague in the hallway, but other than that, nothing!

A bunch of pretty girls laughed. I turned around to look at Kim, but she wasn't there. I searched for her with my eyes, but all I saw was a bunch of bleached out blondes, none even close to resemble Kim.

But I did see Jerry, who was doing awfully well with a Chinese model. Once I got there, I realized the girl had no idea what the heck Jerry was talking about. She turned to me. She bowed like they do in China and smiled.

"Is something wrong with him?" she asked me in Chinese. I don't know a lot, but I knew enough to say:

"You have no idea. Smile and nod, he'll go away" she thanked me and turned her attention back to Jerry. I was right. He got bored after some time and decided to go and bug some other poor girl, who knew English, or at least Spanish, this time.

I saw Rudy and Eddie approaching me. Rudy decided it would be the best for Milton to stay in the hotel, since he had a terrible headache and his throat hurt from all the screaming he did last night.

"Hey jack. This is the best party ever! I just talked to Kate Up-something. She agreed to come by the hotel later for me to show her some of my karate moves" he winked at me. I just rolled my eyes; this guy was relentless in finding his woman.

At least that's how he put it.

KIM'S POV

I was standing next to Jack, when an old Chinese lady came up to me. She smiled warmly at me, which reminded me of my grandma back home.

"Hi, are you a friend of jack's?" she asked quietly and pointed to Jack. My eyes widened and I looked at Jack, who was deep in thought. I looked at the woman.

"Yes. I'm kind of his girlfriend. What's going on?" she smiled sadly this time.

"Please, would you mind following me?" I shook my head. This woman gave away an aura completely different from Aurelle's.

We walked in a room designed and furnished in Chinese style. I sat on a pillow. The lady looked at me.

"I am Marianne. I am Jack's half grandmother" she said. I raised my eyebrows. Half grandmother? 'Where's the other half?' I though to myself.

"I'm sure you are confused. Let me explain. Jack's grandfather divorced his real grandmother and married me ten years ago. Now, I have some news. And they are not good Kim. Not good."

My brain worked in overdrive to figure out what was this lady talking about. I thought about the not so good news. My eyes widened when I realized.

Could it be…?

* * *

**Here it is- the tenth chapter. I read it to my grandfather (who is lying next to me right now, saying hi to all of you) and he likes it. So I like it too.**

**Tell me if you share our opinion.**

**Read and review. And if you don't like it, read again! xD**

**Peace!**


	11. Where do we go from here?

**Wooop, when you guys review, you don't kid around… Thank you all for the beautiful reviews and I'm so amazed how you think this is the best Kick fan fiction here. **

**I love you all and I feel so loved. We passed 150 reviews! Aren't you amazing?**

**My grandpa's better, he'll be out of the hospital today most likely, so I'm pretty psyched for that. **

**Now, read and review, I hope you like it!**

**P.S. this chapter is a little sad/depressing.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Kim's mouth went dry. She suddenly remembered all the times Jack has talked about his grandfather. She remembered every little detail he has told her.

His grandfather loved the color green, he had a collection of Bo staffs and he liked to observe birds. He didn't like Matthew McConaughey because he had better hair than him. There were so many things Kim remembered.

She recalled the time she met Jack's grandpa a few months ago. He though that the two were dating because of how close they acted. He offered her a cup of tangerine tea, and it was the most delicious thing Kim has ever tried. He smiled at her like her own grandfather would, and she really developed love for the old man.

With glossy, tear- filled eyes she looked at the lady in front of her.

"He… he died?" the lady nodded sadly. A tear escaped her eye and Kim's heart shattered. Her eyes widened when she remembered something.

"W- What about Jack? He'll be heartbroken" she didn't even get to finish that sentence, when a vase near the door broke. A tall figure with brown hair ran out the door. Kim flashed up and yelled after the boy.

"JACK!" she ran after him.

Jack ran out on the street, he was sprinting and Kim managed to keep up with him for a few minutes, but after a while there was no more energy in her body. Every atom has lost its energy and she collapsed on a statue. There wasn't even a proper trace of Jack, only a smudged figure running.

Or maybe it just looked like that through Kim's teary eyes.

**KIM'S POV**

I couldn't keep up. My body has been drained of every possible source of energy. I felt tears running on my cheeks and my lungs burning. I was still in daze from Jack's heartbroken look. He looked like a little kid who just saw his puppy get killed.

And at that solemn thought, I burst out crying. I had no idea why, I only knew two things:

First, the man I treated like my own family was gone. And it wasn't fair. It wasn't his time yet. He was the best man I have met, no hate in his heart whatsoever. Only passion for karate and love for his family. He reminded me of Jack. I guess I now know on who Jack takes on.

Second, Jack ran away. I had no idea where he is, or when will he be back. And it's killing me. I just want him back, next to me, so we can talk. I just want to hug him. He must be in so much pain right now.

I looked around. Speaking of which, I had no idea where I was either. I just ran after Jack, not seeing where I was going. I only remember a big church and a lasagna restaurant. I took my phone out. I dialed Rudy's number. It rang twice when a giggle voice answered.

"Hellou?" a woman's voice asked. I scrunched my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

Rudy won over a supermodel?

"Yes. Hello? I need to speak to Rudy." There was a pause

"Uh yes, Rudy. He's… unavailable" she said hesitantly. I knew Rudy was there, he probably just didn't want to be bothered. We'll, too bad!

"Listen, I know Rudy is there. I really need to talk to him, like now, it's an emergency." I said clearly. I hope this chick gets the message that I'm kind of pissed right now. Rudy picked up the phone a minute later.

"Hello? Kim, I really can't talk right now." I cut him off

"You don't have to. I'll talk. Here's the summary. Jack's grandfather is dead, Jack ran away, I followed after him and now I have no idea where the hell I am!" I said everything in one breath. I heard Rudy choke out

"The Master is dead? Oh God. Okay, what did you see? Do you remember anything?" I told him about the church and a lasagna restaurant. I heard him transmitting that to his girl- lady friend.

"Okay, Kim, I know where you are. Stay there and we'll come get you in five minutes. And I can't be more specific about this- DON'T MOVE!" he yelled so loudly I had to move the phone away from my ear.

I just sat there. And really, in five minutes, Rudy and a pretty brunette appeared in front of me in a black Porsche! I would have been impressed, but you know, I was slowly going into depression. Especially because Jack hasn't returned any of my calls or texts. I even sent him and e- mail, tweeted him and posted on his Facebook page.

Nothing.

* * *

I slowly unlocked the door of my room. I went in there slowly and turned on the lights. It was already midnight. We spent the entire day looking for Jack. All of us. Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, Milton and I spent almost ten hours on our feet, asking people if they had seen the tall, brown haired boy with brown eyes. The answer was always no. Milton and Jerry broke down crying each one time, while Rudy held the bar with six breakdowns.

We checked everything. We called hospitals and airports, in case he decided to go home. The people would say either no, or they would hang up on us.

I sat on my bed. I was just about to start crying when I heard a sniffle. I stood up in a split second. I slowly walked to the other side of the room. I rubbed my eyes just to be sure I'm not imagining.

Jack sat on the floor behind the chair.

He looked at me with red, blotchy eyes. I knew he was crying. I gasped when he pulled me down by the hand. I sat and he hugged me. I started to cry and held onto him. He squeezed my shirt.

"Where were you?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. He just shook his head.

"I needed some alone time. I went to call Kai too. I told him about grandpa and he told me he'll come here. Kai, my worst enemy, will come here, Kim." My eyes widened. I looked at jack in horror.

"Kai? But he tried to throw you of the freaking Wall of China! Why did you call him!" my voice was drastically rising. Jack looked at me.

"Kim, it's his grandfather too! He has the right to know. Unlike me, right? Let me ask you, when were you going to tell me exactly? When I'm old and senile?" he mocked me.

"No! I know you Jack. I was going to tell you when you would be ready…" Jack shook his head.

"See? You don't know me. If you did, you'd know that I would never be ready to say goodbye to the one man who has always stayed with me! You don't know me Kim, not like Kai does." I shook my head. I was angry and hurt by this point, and the tiredness didn't help a lot either.

"Maybe not Jack. Sure, let's say I don't know you. But maybe you don't know me either. What if I knew…-" Jack looked angrily at me

"You know what? Kim, you know nothing about me or my family! I am not a superman! I cant' tell you what you want to hear or take you wherever you want to go! I'm just an ordinary guy and you, are just a pretty blonde." He said bitterly. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe he just said that. His eyes widened when his brain finally processed the thing he just said. But I knew he meant it.

An angry tear escaped my eye. I pointed at the door. He shook his head

"Kim…" I turned my head. I really couldn't look at him right now. Or deal with him.

"No. Leave Jack. I'm just a blonde. And guess what, you didn't just lose your grandfather, you lost your friend too." I said. I went into the bathroom. A few second later, I heard the door shut close.

I inhaled and exhaled, but nothing helped. The events of today finally came crushing down on me. I slid down the door and I started to cry. Tear after tear. And I don't remember when I stopped.

In the end, I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

And I was okay with that.

* * *

It has been two years now, and I still haven't seen Jack. The last time I saw him; he slammed the door of my room in Paris and walked out.

Out of our lives that is.

I first waited for him to call me. Nothing. For him to apologize in any sort of way, but no apology came. Time went by. He didn't come back.

We went back to Seaford and our old, monotone lives. Jack was no where to be found. I called his mother and she told me he's okay and that he is with his grandmother in China. After a while, his mother signed him out of school and dojo. A strange man came and collected his things.

After a few months, we realized he's not coming back. I cried for days. Milton was sent to an actual hospital because he was close to a nervous breakdown and Jerry quit dancing. Eddie started to take guitar lessons.

We were all hurt. I (because I loved Jack and not only as a friend), Jerry (because he lost his best friend), Milton (because he felt betrayed) , Eddie (because there was no one to stand up for him) and Rudy (because he lost a friend and a star student).

But time went by and we moved on. Eventually, we got back to the dojo. Rudy opened his doors and heart to us and we trained.

And trained.

Until we were the best dojo in town. Maybe even the country. We went on a bunch of competitions, and we were amazing. The trophies were just piling on. I noticed that none of us did karate with soul anymore, we did it just out of hope that if we become good enough, Jack would come back.

It has been two years now, and I still haven't seen Jack.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. I know you're probably wondering right now, what the hell is going on? Let me just tell you, this is not a different story or plot. It's still Kickin' it **_**IN PARIS**_**. The next chapter will explain everything. You try to guess what happened (or what0s happening), but PM me. Don't give out possible solutions.**

**Read and review! I like the notifications in my mail inbox xP, nah, I'm just kidding. But still,**

**Review!**


	12. Just a dream

**Wow. None of you realized what was going on. Don't worry, this chapter explains everything. Spoiler alert! The last line of a paragraph in the last chapter, it already explains everything!**

**Now, read and review, I hope you'll like it and that you won't be completely confused.**

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

It was just another day at the dojo. Jerry and I were sitting on the bench watching Milton and Eddie fight. They have gotten so much better in these two years. Milton did a double kick and Eddie successfully blocked him. They were so good that they reminded me of mine and Jack's sparring. Now that, you had to see.

Jack and I always competed. It was an endless fight for the prevalence. Sometimes I would win, other times Jack would get lucky.

Jerry and I have gotten a lot closer. He was the only one who really understood my pain about Jack leaving. He turned into my best friend and a brother. I finally realized why Jack has been best friends with him.

Jack. I sighed. Every time I thought of him, I would look at the door in hope. Every time I would face an empty door frame, but today, something was different. A pair of beautiful and all so familiar brown eyes stood there looking at me. My breathing stopped and my heart began to race as I recognized the person. The one person I have been dying to see for the past two years.

Jack Anderson stood there. And he was looking back at me.

"Jack?" as I said his name, the entire dojo went quiet. Milton stopped to turn around and then Eddie kicked him full force in the chest. Milton fell with a loud thud. My eyes didn't want to rip apart form Jack, but my head whipped around and I became worried as Milton didn't get up. I ran over to him

"Milton! Are you okay? Milton, talk to me!" I yelled at him. He lazily opened his eyes. He squinted like he would in the old days, when he was just a math geek, without any friends.

"Kim? I… need… my algebra book" I smiled at him. Jerry gave him his hand to stand up. We all turned to Jack. I was standing in front of the guys protectively. And for a reason I did so.

I was so mad at Jack. No matter how much I l missed him or even loved him, I was still so angry at him for leaving us. The guys? Not so much. They just wanted their friend back, and they were willing to settle for anything to get him back, including any scrawny excuse Jack will give us.

Well, I wasn't going to let that happen.

I started to slowly move my feet, making them go into Jack's direction. He smiled widely and happily when he saw that I was approaching. He probably thought that I was going to run into his arms and forgive him for ditching us.

"You… you forgive me?" he asked unsure. I slowly moved forwards. The guys stopped breathing. When I was about five feet away from him, I smiled mockingly and swung my arm.

My fist connected with Jack's nose and he stumbled backwards. He held onto his now bloody nose. His eyes widened and filled with a certain emotion. Before, that emotion would make me forgive him anything, but now, after the guys and I experiencing it for two years, that emotion only made me madder.

Jack's sadness did nothing to me now.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him angrily. His eyes got sadder and sadder. He nodded his head and turned around. With slow, almost painful movements, his figure disappeared out the door. I turned around and the guys stood there; their mouth open and their eyes sad.

"I know what you are thinking. But we can't forgive him. At least, not yet. Remember you guys, he left us. We needed him, and he didn't care about that. He simply left, without even saying goodbye. And I know Jack. He'll try anything to win us back. You can't let him do that. Okay? Please, for me." They nodded silently. I went to the dressing room with one thought in my head.

Tomorrow will be a crazy day, especially if Jack signed back to school.

And guess what? I was right.

It was the break before the first period when Jack came up to me. He stood next to my locker 'till I looked at him. Apparently, that goes as a permission to talk to someone these days, so he did exactly that.

"Look Kim, I get that you're mad, but, I'm sorry. When will you get that? I'll apologize as much as times as you want me to, but please, just… forgive me." He pleaded. I scrunched my eyebrows. That was out of character for Jack. He was a prideful person, like I was, and apologizing was not on the list of things he liked to do.

"Okay, where's the catch?" I asked his suspiciously. He raised his eyebrows

"What are you talking about?" I snorted. Oh, come on! I know when Jack's lying even before he starts to.

"I'm talking about you being one of the most self conscious and prideful people I have ever met, and now here you are, begging for forgiveness? Please." He looked nervous. I just rolled my eyes and walked away, before he got to talk again. I really had no time for this, not now.

* * *

The school was a nightmare. Jack popped out of nowhere to ask for my forgiveness, and every time I would walk away. I came to the dojo after school, in hope of Jack not coming here.

"Yo, you guys won't believe what happened today." Jerry started. We all looked at him "Okay, so I was going to math when Jack showed up. He told me he's really sorry and that he had a valid reason to go. He started to apologize and everything. He wanted us to go back to being friends. I didn't know what to do after the third time, so I faked being sick in biology and went home." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah. He also came up to me. He begged me to talk to Rudy about him going to being his sensei. This, as you all know, would mean Jack coming back to the dojo." Milton said. His eyes shined a little at the last part. I felt so bad for Milton; he really needed a friend as Jack used to be.

"That's not the end of it. He came up to me and he said that he would do anything if I could score some points with you guys for him. To tell you he was really sorry, and that he'll keep trying until we say yes and let him back into our lives" Eddie concluded. I looked at the guys.

"I know how you feel .He came up to me also and tried to crawl his way back under my skin. But, we have to say no. Look at this-" I pulled them to the trophy display case "-do you see these trophies? WE won them. Without Jack. We all trained so hard in hope he'll come back, and yet, he never did."

Someone tapped my shoulder

"Ah, that's a very nice speech, but none of you heard my side of the story" we turned around to face Jack, our stalker. "But first, I want to know why you hit me yesterday. I spent the entire night thinking about it, and no answer came to mind." That ticked me off. That son of a gun!

"No answer? You wanna know why? Because you are a hypocrite. You went on and on about the Wasabi code, and how we should all follow it because we are the Wasabi warriors. And then you left! You ditched us and you didn't even say goodbye. Do you remember it Jack? Do you remember the Wasabi code? We swear by the light of Dragon's eye, to be LOYAL and HONEST and never say die." I stopped. Kind of for the dramatic effect. Jack was looking at me emotionlessly, all the blood drained out of his face.

"But you know, I guess that's the way it always goes. The one, who "follows" the code the most, breaks it first. Yeah Jack, none of us know your side, but do you wanna know our side?" I grabbed his hand forcefully and dragged him to the wall near the entrance. There hung a picture of the Wasabi warriors.

"This-" I pointed at the picture "- is our side. You are no longer a part of this dojo." his eyes observed the photo. He was taking in every little detail of it. On the picture was Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy and I.

But no Jack.

I expected him to burst into tears or something, by the look on his face, but after a few minutes of continuous starring at the picture, his mouth curved upwards and started laughing.

He was laughing!

We all just stood there, watching him laugh his heart out. When he saw us starring, he got a little bit more serious.

"You know what? I get it now. I didn't get it before, when the karate guy in Paris told me, or when the psychic specifically told me. But it's all clear now." We exchanged looks. Milton, Eddie and I had a look of confusion on our faces, mixed with a little thought that Jack has finally lost it. Jerry looked in awe over Jack's speech.

"Okay, I give up. What's clear?" I asked after a few agonizing minutes of silence and Jack's crazed out look.

"Well, a psychic told me I should fight. My French sensei told me I should fight. I didn't realize back then what was I supposed to fight for. I tried fighting for the dojo, didn't work out. I tried fighting for forgiveness, it didn't work out. I tried to fight for friendship, nothing. And yesterday I watched an old Bobbi Wasabi movie collection. Now I see the one thing I haven't, and should have fought for…" he stopped to look at me. We were all speechless; the entire situation we were in was mind blowing. "and it's blond" my eyes widened as he said that. He was looking at me with such intensity I think was about to pass out.

"I fought for all of these things for no reason, when I should have fought for the girl. The girl is what matters. The girl is the key. If I win you over, I'll win everything over. So you can punch me as many times as you want, but I'm not giving up on the girl. So I'll fight, I'll fight for you." He turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Three days passed since Jack's little speech. He really did fight for me. He was constantly around me and trying to get me to talk to him. I was bored, but in the same time, I think it was working. I was forgiving him; he turned out to be exactly the same. Sure, he was sixteen now, but it counts. The Jack I knew was slowly returning, and I was unsure whether I should accept him back.

I got my answer late on Tuesday. It was eleven when I left the dojo. We where working extra hard for the last few days, we had a competition against the Black Dragons.

I was walking out of the Mall when the main gate shut close. I started to panic, but I tried to hide it. A guy with ruffled hair came from behind the palm tree. I recognized him in a heart beat.

"What are you doing here Frank?" he laughed manically at me. He took a brick out of his back pack. My eyes widened.

Okay, this just got serious.

"I am really tired of rejection Kim. All the times you purposely resisted my roughish charm…" I laughed/ mocked at him and huffed.

"Dude, you wouldn't know any kind of charm even if it hit you in the face with that brick." I pointed at the brick in his hand. He growled. He threw the brick on the floor and it cracked into a million pieces. I backed away quickly. He came dangerously close to me invading my personal space, and I wondered what happened to my karate skills. It's like my arms and legs knew nothing.

"What's going on here?" I turned around and my eyes met with Jack's. Frank turned his head around and I used that chance to push him away. I hid behind Jack and he put his arm around me protectively.

"This is not your fight Anderson." Frank growled. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting like an animal. And yes, this is my girl, which means, it's my fight too." I looked at him

"I am not your girl!" he just jabbed me in the ribs. Then I saw what he was doing. He was trying to annoy the hell out of Frank, and knowing Jack, he'll probably do it.

"What?" Frank let a raged scream out and charged at Jack. Jack pushed me away a second before Frank got to him. Frank ran into him full force and Jack collapsed, he had no time to react.

"No! Stop it! Don't hurt him! STOP IT!" I yelled, but nobody listened to me. I yelled and screamed, but Frank just continued to punch Jack senselessly.

"Kim. Kim! KIM!"

My head snapped up. I was in my bed, covered in sweat and I was breathing heavily. Jack and Jerry stood in front of me, their face bewildered and their eyes filled with worry. I looked around. I was still in Paris, in my room. And then it hit me.

_The entire thing was a dream._

* * *

**Hahahahaha*confused laugh* **

**Who saw that coming? I sort of went with the flow for this chapter, and this end seems to fit. Obviously I couldn't just make them leave Paris so quickly; I still have two big events planned.**

**That being said, I think that the last chapter will be, let's say the 15****th****, 16****th****? I still have a few tricks up my sleeve for this story.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I think it turned out good. **

**Read and review; let me know what you think!**

**SimplyMe15 is out because it's two in the morning right now, so I really am out of it ;)**


	13. Kai brings trouble

**Wooooow. You are all so confused and relieved and whatever not xD I'm glad I can get that reaction out of people. I am really glad you liked it and that you though it was well written. I try my best to make you guys happy :) **

**On the other news, thank you for the reviews. We reached two hundred! I was screaming a little. I appreciate every one of them and now that the story is slowly coming to its end, I really want you to tell me if you like the chapters. Because I'm in love with writing this story.**

**Moving on.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Kim, what's going on? We heard you screaming all the way to our room" Jack said. He was so worried. He tried to fall asleep when he heard Kim's blood piercing screams. The thing she screamed out made his heart turn both hot and ice cold

"What have I been screaming?" Kim asked confused. She really didn't like it when she made an idiot of herself. It made her feel like a Barbie doll. Fake, brainless and empty.

"Well, you started with "NO!", and by the time we got here, you were screaming "JACK! JACK! DON'T HURT HIM! And you were kicking like a mad woman." Jerry explained "It was both funny and a little disturbing" he said sadly. Jack sat on Kim's bed. He took her hand and made her look into his eyes.

"Kim, what did you dream about?" he asked her gently. He was still crushed over the death of his grandfather, but now he had to make sure he won't lose Kim.

"I… I don't kno-… I got it! When you left last night, I fell asleep. I dreamt that you left for two years. You quit school and the dojo. You came back after two years. I said… some things and you said… also some things. After that I was in the mall courtyard when Frank came and threatened me, you stepped in but he got to you and he started to…" by now Kim was swallowing streams of tears. He voice was muffled when Jack grabbed her and pulled her to his arms.

"Pshhh… It's okay Kim. It's okay. Take it easy." He soothed her. Jerry sent him a meaningful look and slowly backed out of the room. He silently closed the door.

And then he sprinted.

He ran to Eddie and Milton's room and then he started to ram his knuckles on the door, and when Milton opened with sleepy eyes, he darted inside to tell them everything.

* * *

He started to what?" Jack asked. Kim was lying on the bed, her head in his lap. She was calmer, but now she also felt angry at herself and Jack.

"He started to punch you. Over and over again. And you were defenseless. You didn't fight back. Nothing." She looked up and pointed her index finger at him.

"I swear to God Jack, if you ever quit that dojo and disappear like you did in my dream, I'll pound the Karate out of you myself! You won't need Frank!" she yelled and Jack laughed a little. He was still in shock and a gazillion of all kinds of emotions ran through his head.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to quit the dojo. Now or ever. I'll be a part of the Wasabi warriors forever. And while we're at the subject, I'm sorry about what I said last night. I was mad Kim, I still am. I just can't believe my grandpa is gone. You know my dad left when I was little, so my grandfather was the only man in my life that stayed. You are not a pretty blonde. I mean, you are pretty-" he quickly corrected himself when he saw Kim giving him an enraged look "- but you are not the average blonde. In fact, you are everything a blonde should not be." Kim smiled at him.

"Thanks. And by the way, I'm sorry I kicked you out of the room. I was just angry and tired. We spent hours looking for you. Oh, and when's Kai coming?" she mumbled though gritted teeth.

"He's flying in tomorrow. That is, today. It's four thirty in the morning, you know that, right?" he asked, Kim nodded her head "I know now." Jack smiled. Sitting there, with Kim next to him, he finally felt in peace. He heard Kim start to snore lightly after a few minutes of complete silence. He was surprised that he found her snoring very soothing. Almost like a lullaby.

Jack slowly drifted of to sleep. Sure, he was sad and deeply hurt, and yes, the guy who is related to him but still tried to kill him is coming in a few hours.

But now he just wanted to dream next to the girl of his dreams.

**JACK'S POV**

I woke up that morning with someone's hair in my mouth. Sure, it smelled and tasted nice, but it was still gross. I turned around to find the hairy thing, when I saw Kim's face.

I thought for a moment what would she do to me if she found out I called her 'the hairy thing'. I shivered. She was sleeping soundly and she looked so peaceful and serene. I had no time for a gentle wake up, so I just yelled in her ear.

"Yo, Kimberly!" her eyes snapped open and she rolled to her right side. Biiiig mistake. She rolled off the bed and landed on the cold tiles with a thud. I heard her groan and I laughed when her head snapped off the floor. She gave me a murderous look.

"You are a monster" she squeezed out. I just rolled my eyes.

"Kim, Kai will be here in the next two hours. It's ten in the morning." Her eyes widened. She ran to her suitcase. She took something gold out of it and ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later, after a lot of huffing, she came out. My eyed started to tear up from instant laughter.

Kim was standing there, wearing a gold colored helmet and armor.

"Then we better get ready." She said dramatically. I knew she was doing this to take my mind off of things, and it was working. I laughed so hard my stomach was hurting. Kim laughed. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Why do you even have that in your suitcase? Wait… is this what you bought a few days ago when you went to buy your dress?" I asked her. She looked at her feet. Bingo!

"Maaaaybe. I couldn't help it! I always wanted to have an armor!" she yelled desperately.

"Whatever. What will it do against Kai? It's. An. Armor" I told her slowly. She seemed offended.

"Fine, if you think that way, then I won't let you use my armor when Kai and his buddy- cheating- arm breaking- ninjas come here and wipe the floor with your butt" she mocked me.

I grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Just as I thought, when she got up, that cheap piece of metal fell apart. She puffed and punched me in the gut.

Yaaay…

Kim and I walked slowly to the restaurant. It was full, but even thought I was empty, I wasn't hungry. I was slowly feeling better, when I heard someone yell out a karate cry. It sounded just like my grandfather would yell, back in the day when he trained me. I felt sad and everything came back to me.

I was lost in thought as I walked the hallways, when someone passed by me and whacked me pretty good in the shoulder. Since I wasn't in such good mood today, I turned around; ready to kill anyone who stood in my way, but the only person who was looking at me in the eyes was none other than my estranged cousin.

Kai.

"Hey, watch where you're going- oh, hello Jack." Kai said with bitterness obvious in his voice. I was expecting for him to be sad or something, but even Kim looked sadder than him. I felt angry.

"Kai." I said simply. I had no nerves now and I would have much rather plunged his head in the toilet than talk to him in normal sentences.

"How's it going?" he asked and smirked. I swear I heard Kim growl behind me. I think Kai heard it too because he turned to her. To my utter and complete surprise, his eyes softened and he looked sad. It took some thought, but I finally realized. He was faking it.

He wanted to get to Kim.

I'm pretty sure my face got dark. Kai smirked in my direction before turning his attention back to Kim. He moved slightly so it looked like he was shielding her from me. I knew something was on his mind, a devious plan to make me lose control and attack him, or a plan to simply hurt me.

"Kim, do you want to go for a walk?" m Kim's and my eyes widened to the proportions where we looked like to flies. She and I exchanged looks and in my mind I told her to find out what he was up to. She nodded nonchalantly. Kai didn't seem to notice our little head to head conversation.

"Okay, whatever" she said coldly. While they were walking towards the exit, I took a long, good look at Kai. He has gotten a hair cut, so now his hair was short and it made him look less menacing. He has gotten taller, but I was still a little taller than him. Thank you God for the growth spurt…

Then, a crazy idea came to my mind. I knew that the idea jeopardized my friendship with Kim but I didn't trust Kai that much. I hid behind a big pole and decided I would do something completely wrong and in a way demented.

I'll follow Kim and Kai.

* * *

I tried my best to both keep up with them and stay hidden. I hid behind a big hibiscus tree when Kai and Kim abruptly stopped. I heard Kai opened his mouth and I knew he would lie before he even talked.

"Look Kim, I know that you and I didn't exactly find a language in common, but...-" Kim looked at him with raised eyebrows,

"Of course we didn't! You tried to throw Jack off The Great Wall of China! Do you actually think I'll ever let that go?" she asked angry. I was just waiting for the moment when she'll punch him in the neck. Ohhh, we should invent a move like that!

"That was a year ago. I've changed. I was really glad when I saw Jack today, but I couldn't show it. I think you get it what is it like to hide stuff from others." I scrunched my forehead. What the hell was he talking about? Kim never kept anything from me!

"What are you talking about?" she asked impatiently, surprised just as I was.

"You know… The letters you sent to me and all that" I was wide eyed at that point "and when you said you liked me… I know everything."

Okay, that wounded me.

Kim was about to protest when Kai grabbed her cheeks and kissed her.

Aaaaan that killed me. Now I'm dead.

I was about to come out of my secret layer when Kim punched Kai with all her strength in the… You know what? Let's just say that he really never will have kids. He slowly slid down to the ground. Kim just stood there, an unreadable look on her face. She grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

Wow, that girl is strong.

"Okay, here's the deal. I really like Jack, more than I should. I never sent you any letters, heck, I don't even think of you during the day. So he will never know about this, let's call it a kiss. You'll leave the first thing tomorrow because you and I both know you don't really care about Jack or your grandfather. For the rest of today, you'll be quiet and invisible. If I even see you near Jack, you'll get a present again. Got it Lover boy?" she asked him. She was talking to him slowly and dangerously.

For the first time in my life, I saw actual fear take over Kai's eyes. I wanted to laugh, but in the same time I wondered why she doesn't want to tell me Kai kissed her.

I walked back to my room. Outside the rain started to fall. Heavily. I was kind of depressed by the fact that I'll have to spent my last few days in Paris surrounded by Kai (because there's no way any planes would fly on this weather) and flooded with rain.

When I got to our room, I found out that Jerry was playing Call of Duty on a Play Station. Wait a minute! We didn't have a Play Station before. I slowly moved to Jerry.

"Jerry, my man, please tell me you didn't steal that" he looked at me only for a second. Then, out of nowhere, he threw the controller at me. I dodge it, but I was still surprised by Jerry's actions.

"Dude! Why did you do that?" I yelled at his desperately. I was so damn tired for today, it was seven pm. I spent my entire day running away from Kim; I really didn't want her to lie to my face.

"Why? Jack, you know I love you, but you are un estupido! Why did you let Kai kiss Kim?" My eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" I asked him slowly. Maybe he was spying on them too.

"I saw it. I'm pretty sure the entire hotel courtyard saw it too. Are you crazy? You will ruin month and months of planning. Milton, Eddie and I tried so hard to get you two together." I squinted my eyes. And that's when Jerry realized what he had just said.

"Come again? Come on Jerry, make my day" I told him menacingly. Jerry let out a deep breath. Finally, I'll know why they have been acting so weird for the last few months.

"Here's the deal. A few months ago, Milton came up to us and told us we really need to get you two together. Eddie and I agreed because, let's be honest, you are a mess and Kim is just desperate." I made a face. Jerry started rambling again "So, we waited for you to make a move. But you didn't. So we decided to give you a little push. We sabotaged her date with that Adam guy, we made you two sit next to each other in the movies, and we even made Chris- he's Milton's second cousin- talk to Kim. She was supposed to ask him to the dance, and then he would blow her off. You would come and save the day, but nothing. Then, I asked my aunt to pretend she's a psychic on that fair to make you realize you love Kim. But you ran away. The dance came and I knew we had to tell you the plan. Or at least, a part of it"

I sat down. All of this information was too much for me to handle. They had their hands in all of this? Christian? That psychic lady? Oh God, I felt like an idiot.

"Wait, what!"

Jerry and I turned around, only to find a very angry and apparently hurt, Kim. She heard the entire thing. She knows what we did and she knows I had something to do with it.

Oh no

* * *

**Dramaaaaa. The final big twist before the end! *weeps* I'm so sad that this story is coming to its end… **

**But, the good news is, I have an idea for a new story and I'll start writing it after I finish this one. I can't wait; I think you guys will like it.**

**Now, read and review, because…**

**This is the third final chapter! Oh my God…**

**SimplyMe15 is going out, because it's ridiculously hot here in Boston, again… *sigh***


	14. Hypothermia strikes back

**Yo, yo, yo? I'm back…**

**Thank you for the reviews, but there was a little of them and I'm worried. Didn't you like the chapter? :( awwww, me be sad…**

**This is the SECOND FINAL CHAPTER. I'm so bummed out. My life will be over once this story is done xD Nah, I'm just screwing with you guys. I actually have another idea for another story.**

**Now, please enjoy.**

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

I couldn't believe this. They had a plan? They destroyed my relationships and dates for their own selfish reasons? I turned to Jack; angry tears were occupying my eyes and I just wanted to scream out loud. My chest hurt under the load of all these feelings.

"You… you knew about this? For how long?" I asked Jack. I felt betrayed mostly by him. He was my best friend and… and I really loved him. I know it's silly but…

I really loved Jack.

His eyes were wide and he started to panic, it was obvious on his face. He exhaled deeply and he looked me straight in the eye.

"Since… The dance. I'm so sorry Kim, but I…-" I didn't want to listen to him. I turned on my heel and I ran out of the room. I sprinted across the halls and out of the hotel. I ran for a few blocks more. I had no idea where I was going, or how will I get back, but I just needed to get away from everyone. From their stupid plan and Jack.

As soon as I saw the sky, I knew I had made a terrible mistake. I completely forgot about the rain and the storm. Now, it wasn't really raining. It was like the whole Hell broke loose. Big, freezing rain drops started to fall. I was still running. Soon, my hair was plastered all over my face and I wanted to kick myself for not putting it in a ponytail.

My spring jacket was stuck to my body but I was pulling it even closer, just to escape the cold. My Converse were filled with water and I was getting colder by the second. The rain was seriously coming down, and there wasn't a living soul on the streets of Paris. It was more of a hail, and soon, lighting filled the sky.

But none of that scared me.

What scared me was a very familiar voice calling after me, pushing me to run even harder. My lungs were burning with an aching sensation, but I kept going. If I stopped now, no matter how cold I was (to the bones) or how weak I felt, it would have meant I give up.

And I wasn't prepared for that.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed me by the waist. I stopped with a sudden jerk. I panicked and started to kick and wave my arms around, in hope to get away from the person that was hurting me, over and over again.

"KIM! STOP! It's only me. Where the Hell are you going?" Jack asks me, mad and crazed beyond the limit. I never saw that look in his eyes. It was desperation filled with anger and madness, all at the same time. There was none of the Jack I was used to, the sweet and caring one; this one was mad with anger, probably to the point where he could easily kill anyone who stood in his way.

He turned me around to look at him, and he repeated once more "Where the Hell, are you going?" he asked slowly, a deadly tone to it.

"As far away as I can from you!" I yelled weakly. I wanted to push him away, punch him in the chest only to prove he doesn't have the right to be the hero all the time. But that was the problem, I was too weak. I limply collapsed in his arms, against my will; my knees giving up on me.

Jack expectantly caught me. He looked at me, the anger dying down a little, but I knew he wasn't finished. I'll get my portion of yelling later.

"Okay, we have to get back to the hotel, and it looks like I'll have to…" he trailed off. He removed his arms from me for a second, only enough for him to take of his hoodie. He gave it to me and I put it on lazily. Sure, it was wet to its deepest pore, but I was so cold, I'm pretty sure that the hoodie was radiating heat. Plus, it smelled like him, which made me live up a little.

Then, when he bent, I finally realized why he has been stalling. My teeth were chattering, so I'm not sure how it came out, but to me it sounded like this:

"A-NN-DE-R-R-SO-N, YO-U-U A-R-RE NOT CAR-R...-" Of course, Jack being Jack, he didn't let me finish. He rolled his eyes in a 'Just shut up, you already did your share of stupid things today' kind of way and picked me up bridal style.

Then, Jack started to run.

I swear to God, he ran all the way to the Hotel, and eventually, I lost the count of how much he was running. I just remember rocking from the leg movement and rain constantly punching me in the face. Jack had a concentrated look on his face, and worry was evident in his brown eyes.

When we reached the hotel, Jack was barely huffing. I saw he was exhausted, but I couldn't even imagine how much. First he chases me around the city, and then he carries me back to the Hotel, still running.

Once we entered the Saxon; he still didn't let me walk. The hotel was dark, too dark. Jack didn't' pay attention. Maybe he didn't even notice. The employs of the hotel were running around, talking like maniacs on French, making sentences I probably couldn't make even in English.

Jack took the stairs, at which my jaw dropped. My teeth stopped chattering, but I was still shaking like a Chihuahua. My room was at the second floor, as was Jack and Jerry's.

Jack finally let me stand on my feet when we got to the door of my room. He opened them and gestured his hand for me to walk in. I turned to him.

"Jack, thank yo…-" I, again, didn't get to finish, because Jack just pushed me inside. That is when I realized he was not planning on letting me go off the hook so easily.

The room was freezing. It was maybe 50-55 degrees inside. I started to feel the cold penetrate my skin. My teeth started to chatter, at which Jack's head snapped in my direction. I was expecting for him to start yelling, but he only gave me a look full of all kinds of emotions and cursed under his breath.

I raised my eyebrows; this was the first time ever I heard Jack curse. I decided to let it go, since I didn't need Jack's wrath to get bigger. He was already scary enough.

I sat on my bed. Jack crouched in front of me and he examined me closely. After a while he put his palm on my forehead. He quickly removed it, and that didn't give me much hope.

"You're burning up" he said quietly, his eyes were focusing on what to do. I gave him a small, ironical smile.

"Really? Because I feel like someone shoved a glazer into my stomach" he shook his head, obviously, he wasn't in the mood for my dark humor. He got up, and I heard his knees crack, like my grandmother's did.

I tore my eyes away from Jack, who was going through the supply closet. My vision settled on my window. A tree in the park in front of the Hotel was being rocked back and forth, from the wind most likely. Huge streams of rain were covering the entire city; it looked like one big flooding. Then, all of a sudden, a large mass of air struck my window and it burst open, almost cracking into a million pieces.

Jack ran towards the window and closed it tightly. I couldn't stop myself anymore. Tears started to fall. Why was I such a blonde? Who the Hell told me to run outside by this weather? I've put both mine and Jack's life in danger. I had a hypothermia and I felt like my head was about to blow up, all over my nice, lilac walls.

Jack was caring a bunch of blankets when he saw that I was crying. I expected him to just pass by me, but he threw the blankets on the bed, came towards me and hugged me. I engulfed in his warmth, in fact, I got lost in it. Both him and his warmth.

"Psh… It's okay. Look, calm down. Take a warm shower to get rid of the cold and then put on some dry clothes, long sleeved. I'll run to my room to get some dry clothes too. I'll be here when you're done. Okay?" I nodded silently, but I still didn't understand something.

"But why don't we simply turn on the heater?" I asked him, felling kinda stupid.

"The power's out. Because of the storm. This entire side of the city is out too. It will take some time before they bring out the back up generators, because of the number of the floodings." I nodded. This made a lot of sense. At least it explains why the lobby was so dark when we got in and why Jack chose the stairs.

* * *

When I took out my warmest pair of sweatpants and a long t- shirt, I took that shower. It was relaxing and for the first time today, I felt safe.

When I got out the room, Jack stayed true to his word; he was lying on my bed, typing something on his phone. I laid down next to him. At first we just stayed there, each one occupied with their own thoughts.

My hypothermia got the best of me in the end, and I started to shake again. To cover it up, I nonchalantly put two big blankets over me, but I'm pretty sure that I was shaking so hard, it was still visible. Jack's eyes went soft, something I loved seeing and he moved closer to me. He covered us with one more blanket, and his body radiated heat like a freaking oven!

He moved completely towards me, so now his body was touching mine. If you can call it like that with al of the blankets there. His arm moved under me, so he pulled me closer and then, finally, I felt sleep take over.

I felt Jack's eyes bore into my forehead just seconds before the sleep finally got its way with me. My eyes were half shut when I heard Jack mumble something.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, don't ever do something like that again" he said. It was a sharp, but also very caring tone of his voice, one he only saved for things he loved the most.

Like his turtle. And apparently, me.

**NORMAL POV**

Jerry was a very loud thing. He couldn't walk down the street and not have people look at him funny because he was too loud.

But today, he was very quiet. He couldn't help but to hear Jack entering the room while he thought that Jerry was asleep. He heard him open his bag, which meant he was taking out his clothes and that means he should come to bed.

Yeah, that' right. They had to share a bed! Because no one still hasn't fixed the other bed, they were forced to share one. Jerry actually had bruises on his ribs from Jack's kicking at night; it was like he was practicing karate even while he was asleep.

But Jack never came to bed. He got out of the room and Jerry concluded he was going to Kim's room. He was in the room when jack ran after Kim and he knew they had to be soaked.

That's why Jerry was very quiet today. He sneaked out of his room and slowly made his way to Kim's room. There, he slowly unlocked the door and got in. The room was in pitch black, so Jerry turned on the flashlight on his phone. He moved it around the room, but he stopped when he came to the bed. There, Jack and Kim were sleeping.

Jerry wanted to fan-girl, or at least squeal. On the bed were laying Jack and Kim. Jack had his hand over Kim's body, which seemed like he was protecting her while keeping her close to him. Kim's head was nuzzled in Jack's chest, like she was hiding from the world and like she found her shelter in Jack.

Jerry simply couldn't resist. He switched to camera and took a quick snapshot of them. He laughed silly while he was closing the door.

Oh, tomorrow will be a good day.

* * *

***The audience goes* Awwww **

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, at one point, I felt like I melted with the characters. This chapter has so much emotion in it. I simply loved writing it.**

**Now, like I said before- THIS IS THE SECOND FINAL CHAPTER. TOMORROW WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER, AND THEN IT'S THE 4****TH**** OF JULY, WHICH OBVOULSY MEANS I WON'T UPDATE THEN. **

**THEREFORE, THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WILL BE POSTED ON JULY 5****TH****. **

**I AM SO EXCITED!**

**Read & Review**

**SimplyMe15 is out. Enjoy! :DDD**


	15. Jack doesn't want to go to rehab

**Hello peoples! xD **

**Thank you for the reviews, but I don't get why is there so little of them o.O**

**This is THE semi- FINAL CHAPTER!**

***The crowd goes wild* thank you, thank you…**

**To not stall any more, let's move on to the 15****th**** chapter!**

**Read & Review**

* * *

**JACK POV (I'll switch a lot between POV's today)**

I was lying in the bed, holding Kim close to me. Her teeth stopped chattering, but she was still shaking. The heat she radiated was enormous, but it had a bad feeling to it. You could tell she was sick.

I was trying to keep my thoughts strictly friendly and platonic, but understand me, I was a teenage guy lying next to the most beautiful girl I know, and who I happen to... Be in love with.

Whoa. When you realize it, it comes off as a shock. I was surprised with myself, but it made sense. The feeling I get when I'm around her. It's the best feeling ever. The way my look on the world is better when she's next to me. I don't want to sound corny, but it's true.

I was in love with Kim. As if my life isn't complicated enough.

Anyway, I was trying to control both my feelings and anger. I was still indescribably angry at her. How could she have been so stupid and run out in the middle of one of the biggest storms in the last fifty years? I was going to yell at her before, but she looked so fragile and unprotected.

A shiver ran through her spine and I pulled her closer to me. She mumbled something in her sleep, but I didn't quite catch it. I just looked at her one more time before I finally dozed off.

**KIM'S POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I literally couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. My tongue was dry and my throat even drier. The small space I was in was so hot, and the biggest source of heat was right next to me. I tried to push it away groggily, but it didn't move. I tried harder but all I got was a grumble and somebody tugged on my waist.

That's when my eyes snapped open, and I saw that a sleeping figure of Jack was lying next to me. He pulled me into his chest as I was turned to him with my back. The events from yesterday came flooding back to me, and I suddenly felt really thankful and full of gratitude. My mind was hazy, and it all seemed like a dream.

But I knew it wasn't. He risked his life to save me. And more than once on this trip. I will be forever grateful to him.

My eyes widened when I realized the position we were in. Was Jack seriously _spooning_ me? Oh, dear Lord. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, which only made him hold me tighter. I was surprised my ribs didn't pop out on my nose.

I removed the big mass of the blankets away from us. It was ridiculously hot in the room. I noticed that there was light outside, and the rain has stopped, which means they probably got power back on and that they turned the heat on too.

After a few minutes of silent lying in the bed, I decided I would just go with the flow and go back to sleep. It can't be so hard to sleep next to Jack.

* * *

In the morning I was awakened by someone's loud snoring. I was about to open my eyes when something kicked me in the kidney. I groaned. I remembered I was sleeping next to Jack, and he had a reputation of a restless sleeper. I opened my eyes and I saw that Jack was lying next to me on his hip and he was starring intently at me. I squinted at him. Did he kick me on purpose?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him. He sighed and got up.

"I'm thinking about what am I going to do with you. Help me out" I smiled at him apologetically

"You could… Forgive me and we could go get some waffles?" I asked, honestly hoping he would forgive me. Instead, Jack violently got off the bed and he looked at me. He was not only dead on serious, but he was also really furious.

"Damn it Kim! This is not a joke! You could have died yesterday. And because of what? Because of some stupid plan Jerry and the guys thought of? It was a joke on their side, while you risked our lives because of it!" he yelled, and I felt tears swell up in my eyes. But no, I bit through them. I will not drop a single darn tear on this trip again. I've felt like I've lived in those Spanish soap operas my grandma loves to watch.

I didn't want Jack to see me all weak, so my head dropped down defeated. I felt Jack knelt on the floor right by my side. He lifted my chin up.

"I'm sorry. I'm done. Just promise me you will never do anything like that again. Kim, I can't stand the thought of you not being in our lives. Think of Jerry, Rudy, Milton and Eddie. They need you as much as I do." He told me truthfully. I smiled at him.

"Okay, no more running into big storms. I promise" he smiled at me. He was very close, so I guess that, when he got closer, I instinctively started to lean in. Our faces were only inches apart and I could smell his breath. It smelled like strawberries and mint candy. Only a little more…

And then someone with a brilliant sense of timing knocked on the door.

I quickly bolted upwards to get the door. Rudy and some man walked in. Rudy smiled at me in a storage way when he saw Jack.

"Hey Kim. You felling alright? Because this gentleman has something to talk to you about" I cringed at Rudy's use of the word 'gentleman'. It was just strange.

"Good day. My name is Jonathan Waters; could I borrow some of your time?" I nodded. In reality, I was awkward as hell. Jack stood next to me, and I bet in a million dollars he felt the same way I did. "Um… sure. Come in?" I said, but it came out more as a question. Mr. Whatever sat on a chair next to my bed, so I sat on the bed while Jack and Rudy stood on my left side.

The English man was being quiet and then he looked pointedly at Jack. I shook my head.

"He's… cool." The man nodded.

"Very well. As I said, my name is Jonathan Waters; I am the director of London Star Models. I don't know if you know what that is?" my eyes widened. Of course I knew everything about London Star! I wanted to jump out of my skin, but I just nodded excitedly.

"Good. Well, I was on the Arc the Triumph the night you preformed. And might I say, I was truly blown away. I think you are a very beautiful girl and if you would like to, you could come with me to London today."

What did he just say?

I just stood there with my mouth agape. I was thrilled! I couldn't believe. London Star had some of the most paid models in the world. And with only an internship, I could get into whatever college I wanted to. I heard jack suck in air beside me, and that's when my mind cleared up.

"That's amazing. But… what about my family? And school? And Rudy, what about karate?" I turned to Rudy, who had his eyes full of prideful tears.

"Well, if you want to, I will support you a hundred and fifty percent Kim!" he exclaimed. And I finally realized why he would want me to be a model. If I become a model, he'll have an all free pass to model world.

"Kimberly, your mother already agreed to go if you want to do this. She realizes you have a very promising future ahead of you. And as for karate, we'll get you the best sensei's in London. I guarantee you that." Jonathan said. That's when Jack got off the bed.

"Oh come on, there's no better sensei than Rudy!" he exclaimed. Rudy and I threw him a skeptical look.

"Jack, I appreciate that, but I think we both know that's just a bunch of… bass guitars" Rudy smiled at Jack. I realized he had sparkly eyes. Holy Hell, was Jack close to crying?

I shook my head; I had no idea to think this through. I turned to Jonathan.

"Well… I guess I'm going then." I said unsurely and I shrugged my shoulders. Jonathan laughed happily. He shook my hand.

"Perfect! Then tonight we are flying to London! I'll come by around seven, seven thirty?" he asked and I nodded. I was still in shock. I couldn't believe I just agreed to a whole new life…

Rudy turned to us when Jonathan walked out of the room.

"Wow Kim. I can't believe this. Are you sure you are ready?" Rudy asked me. I shook my head. "I don't know… I guess I am when I said yes." I told him. Rudy's face turned thoughtful.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Milton, Eddie and Jerry already know, but we will have to go back a little earlier. Phil called me earlier. He's having a kidney operation, and he needs me as a donor" jack's and mine eyes widened.

"What?" we asked at the same time.

"Yeah, apparently, Tootsie kicked him so hard his right kidney collapsed." We scrunched our foreheads. "Jack, are you okay with that, because it obviously doesn't matter for Kim, who s going to London!" He yelled, lifted me up and spun me around the room.

After Rudy left, it was just Jack and I. I noticed he barley said two words since Jonathan came and it worried me.

"Jack? Are you okay?" I asked him gently. He looked at me and his brown eyes were now, under the influence of obvious anger, black.

"Okay? How, in the name of a goat, am I okay? And why are you leaving? Doesn't anything matter to you? Rudy? The gang? Me?" he asked, and his voice cracked on the last word. He matters! For crying out loud, he mattered the most!

I was silent. Jack came dangerously close.

"You know how you told me that in the dream you said I was a hypocrite? No Kim, that's you. I saved your life yesterday, only to have you leave the day after that! You are the biggest hypocrite I know, and you are the one who isn't sticking to the Wasabi code... So guess what Kimberly, good luck in London. But we're done." He said.

The next thing I know, he turned around and walked out the door, slamming it in the process.

**JACK'S POV**

How could she do this to me? Doesn't she know how I feel about her? Sure, I never told her exactly, but it's implied!

I had no idea where to go. But then an idea popped into my head.

I walked on the, now well known, streets of Paris, until I came to a small dojo, stuffed between a bank and an all- deep- fried restaurant.

I knocked on the door and when I heard a 'come in' come from the inside, I slowly opened the door. A pale man, maybe a little younger than my grandfather sat on the floor, in a high concentration pose. When he saw me he smiled widely, and I couldn't help but to smile back.

My French sensei.

"Ah… Jackson, what brings you here?" he asked. He started to get up and I immediately offered my hand to him. He smiled at me before he took it.

"Well... I just find out how the girl of my dreams is leaving so I needed some time to think. And I don't know a better place to think than a dojo. So I came here" he looked at me quizzically, although, I had a mild feeling he already knew what the entire thing is about.

We sat down on a couple of mats and he brought us some tea. I told him everything. From the beginning, that is, from the first time I noticed how Kim's hair shines in the Sun. When I got to the end, it was already five o'clock. He looked at me.

"You know, I let a girl leave once. And guess what? I ended up drinking alcohol like it was clean water. I was sinking deeper and deeper, but thankfully for me, I found my solution in Karate. But to this day, I still regret letting her go." He told me. I thought about it. I knew I would be miserable if I knew had a chance to stop Kim from going and didn't try to do anything about it.

"But… This is good for her" my sensei shook his head.

"Jack, time flies so fast. For example, my brother died just a few days ago" he told me sadly. And when he looked at me, I finally realized why I thought he reminded me of someone. My brain malfunctioned and I think I looked like Jerry during math quiz.

"You… Wait, are you…?" he nodded

"Yes… Your grandfather is my brother jack. But there's not time to explain that, right now, you have to go get your girl. I'd hate to see you end up in some rehabilitation center." He smiled and I laughed. I hugged him. I kicked myself mentally for not seeing it in the first place. My grandfather told me how he had a brother who lived in Paris. I could be such a blonde sometimes.

I quickly got up. I had something to do.

I have to stop Kim from going to London; I really don't wanna end up in rehab!

* * *

**Hahahah, that was so fun to write! And tell me, who saw the French sensei being Jack's grandfather's brother? I'm so complicated.**

**Now, review because I want your opinions and thoughts!**

**I can't wait for you to read the LAST CHAPTER!**

**Peace, love and Italian food. **

**-SimplyMe15.**


	16. Up, up & away

**And here it is! The moment we all have been waiting for. Ladies and gentleman, I present to you...**

**The last chapter of my most successful story, KICKIN IT IN PARIS!**

**Please, enjoy**

**Read & Review- do it for the kids xD**

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I didn't have a lot of time. It was already six thirty when I left the dojo. I hugged my... Let's call him uncle. The only thing that stood in the middle of Kim and I was... Half of Paris!

The airport was almost on the other side of the city and my time was running out. I ran all the way back to the Hotel. I checked my watch. It was seven sharp.

I still had time!

I bolted for the inside of the hotel when I bumped into Jerry. He was carrying at least five suitcases and I noticed that four of them were his'. He had ear buds in his ears and he was humming to some Taylor Swift song.

Really Jerry? Really?

"Yo Jack! Why you in a hurry?" he asked me as he nonchalantly took out the ear buds. I took him by the shoulders to move him out of my way. I had no time right now. Kim could be leaving in this very moment!

"Jerry man, move! I have to find Kim!" I yelled at him. I ran to the Hotel when I heard Jerry say something.

"Kim? Kim's already gone Jack!" he yelled out to me. I slowly returned. I'm pretty sure I had a face on like I just saw a puppy being kicked because Jerry's eyes softened.

"S-she's gone?" I slowly asked. I don't want to sound sappy, but my heart was hurting, as well as my lungs since… Well I ran all the way to here. I sat on one of the steps in front of the hotel. I was breathing heavily, and my head hurt like someone threw a pile of bricks at me.

"Yeah. That English dude came for her about ten minutes ago. But Jack, c'mon, you can still catch up with them" he tried to get me to stand up but I just slumped back down.

"What's the point Jerry? It's like a sign form the Big guy upstairs. She's gone. I let my window close. This entire trip was just a big fake" Jerry sighed as he sat next to me. Then his eyes widened and I could almost see the light bulb appear above his head. He ruffled through his pockets and then he pulled his cell phone out. He scrolled through some pictures and them he handed the phone to me.

My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw the picture. It was taken last night. The picture showed me and Kim sleeping. But not in an average way. I had my arm around her protectively and she was squeezed into me. The picture had something about it, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The only thing I could think of is how natural we appeared, like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Jerry looked at me and he scrunched his forehead. It looked like he was trying to think really hard to find the right words, but in reality, it just looked like he was constipated.

I decided I would not tell him that.

"Jack… you know I love you right?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He quickly corrected himself "In a strictly bro-to-bro kind of way. But you can't just say that this trip was a waste of time. Or that it was fake. It wasn't. Sure, Christian and that psychic lady were. And we may have played tricks on your mind… That's for sure. But some things were real. Like, I finally tasted some of those French cheeses and they are delicious" I nodded. He was right. They were amazing.

"But that's away from the point. What I'm trying to say is… The breakfast of the Eiffel tower was real. And the dance. The dojo man I presume is real. And this Jack… this is real" he pointed at the picture. "You and Kim have something I wish I had. I mean, Grace just throws me around like a rag doll! It's ridiculous! I feel like Pepito when my cousin Fernando catches him. I mean, the kid's all over the place!" he yelled and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay… Calm down Jerry. But what if I don't get there in time? The airport is across the city!" he quickly got up. He pulled me upwards in a matter of seconds.

"Well, you'll never make it if you stand here and continue asking yourself whether you will make it or not." He pushed me towards to road to catch a cab. I didn't have much time left. I turned to Jerry.

"Hey Jerry? Thanks bro" he laughed.

"Go get your mujer!" I shook my head. What would I do without Jerry?

It was ten past seven. Okay, the plane leaves at eight. I can still make it. The only challenge left was to find myself a damn cab! Then, all of a sudden, a black Mercedes stopped in front of me. A dark window rolled down and Aurelle's smiled face greeted me. I casted her a quizzing look. She just signaled her hand for me to get inside of the car.

"I got a call saying you need some help. Want a ride?" she asked. And I smiled.

'_Thanks Jerry' _I thought to myself.

I told Aurelle the entire story since our little performance. She was surprised when she heard that Jonathan Whatever wanted Kim as one of his models. I also told her how I'm on a dead line since the plane is going to leave in a few short minutes and then my dream girl will be gone for good.

Aurelle wiped a stray tear from her eye. She turned to the driver "Jean? Please, this boy is in trouble. Step on it" she instructed. And just like that he did. He went by every red light but apparently he didn't mind.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of driving, I felt the car pull to a stop. I said a quick goodbye to Aurelle and I darted inside the airport. When I stepped in, a gush of air conditioner wind kicked me in the face, and some guy pulled his suitcase over my foot, so now my foot was throbbing because the guy carried a pile of rocks with him! I hopped on one foot until I came to the front desk. A pretty girl smiled at me.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" she noticed I was American.

"Yeah, hi. Can you tell me when the plane for London leaves?" I asked her. I was in a hurry and I was impatiently tapping my good foot. The lady clicked some buttons and then she turned to me.

"I'm sorry Sir but the flight 775 for London just finished boarding." My heart dropped. But I got to here; I wasn't going to give up now!

"Okay, could I buy a ticket? Please. There's a girl of my dreams on that plane. Please" I begged. I usually have a bit too much pride for that, but now, none of that matters. The girl's eyes softened and she clicked something again.

"Okay. You don't have to buy a ticket. Just get on the plane. I gave you ten minutes of time. But get off the plane before it takes off. Go get your dream girl." She told me and then turned to some elderly couple behind me.

Then I ran. I used up all of my strength I had left and I ran like a mad man towards the plane. Once I was in (after I sneaked by the guard, but I still had to go through the metal detector) I immediately searched for Kim.

I noticed a familiar lump of blonde hair sitting in the back of the plane. I quickly jumped into the seat next to her. She had her ear buds on so she didn't even notice I was there at first. Once she slowly squinted on her right eye, she noticed me in the seat next to her. I smiled and waved to her.

"Jack! What are you doing here? The plane's about to take off!" she yelled/ whispered at me. I waved my hand dismissively

"I took care about that. Look Kim, I have to tell you something, and you're not going anywhere until I get it out of my system." Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

I took a deep breath before I gave into my monologue "Kimberly Anne Crawford, you are the most stubborn person I know. You never listen to me. If I don't like something; you go and do it anyways. You think you know everything and sometimes…. You can be a little conceited" she looked at me with wide, sad eyes. "But that doesn't matter. Because you are the only person who could probably match up to me in karate. The only person who won't blindly follow everything I do and the only person that will tell me I look stupid in red cowboy boots" she rolled her eyes and muttered something in the lines of "That's because you do"

"Kim, I what I want to say is that you're really something. You are the most unique person. You're so special that it bugs me sometimes. But I guess that's only because we're so similar. Both of us have such a short temper and so many things in common that it's ridiculous in fact. You showed me a lot of things. You showed me what I can be and because of that… I love you. In every possible way." Her eyes widened and she laughed.

"W-why are you laughing?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Because you are a piece of work Anderson. You tell me I'm a traitor and then you tell me something like this. What am I going to do with you? You're like a tick, almost impossible to get rid of." I laughed and nodded.

"Well… Maybe you could… Oh I don't know. Kiss me?" I offered. Kim laughed and shook her head. "You have to earn that" I frowned

"Haven't I already? I saved your life multiple times on this trip and now I ran all the way to here to get you. But on further notice… Kim? Would you like to be, you know… My lady friend?" Kim thought about it for a moment. Then she grabbed the front of my short and pulled me to her.

I swear, when she kissed me, I felt my bad foot go numb. Or maybe that's just because the fingers were swollen and possible broken because I ran to here. But still, I grabbed her cheeks and didn't let go. She moved her hands from my t-shirt to my shoulders.

"You bet ya, cowboy" she said and I laughed

I was in cloud nine. I have no idea how long we stayed like that, but when she pulled away I looked at her. I looked at my girlfriend.

"Hey, did you know that my French sensei is my grandfather's brother?" her eyes widened.

"Shut the front door!" she exclaimed and I laughed. After a second, she laughed with me. Then I turned to her.

"So, you're not going to London?" she thought about it. Then she shook her head.

"You know what? I think London can wait for a few more years. Let's get out of this joint." but then I looked out the window. I shook Kim.

"Yeah Kim? We're in the air" her head whipped to the window. Then she slowly turned to me. We had horrified looks on our faces.

"RUDY!" we yelled for help simultaneously, even though we knew he couldn't hear us.

Oh God…

* * *

**Hahahaha, here it is! I simply love this chapter! And I think it's not cheesy all that much, what do you think?**

**Oh, and what do you think about the end? I can just picture the two of them yelling like that xD **

**Read & Review**

**And now…. The important stuff.**

**I want to thank all of you for reading my story, it means a lot that you liked it. I am honestly grateful you put up with me until the very end. This is very emotional time for me; I'll miss writing this story. It brought me a distraction when my grandpa was in the hospital and also a lot of joy and laughter. I made some new friends on FanFiction too!**

**Now, there were many reviews, and reviewers, but a few stayed in my memory because their reviews were always there and they brought me some real joy.**

**I want to thank ****Livy G****. and ****nclhdrs1717**** for the most amazing reviews and may I say, ****nclhdrs1717**** has some psychic ability xD They reviewed almost all of the chapters and their reviews would always made my day, so thank you guys for that!**

**Also, there were more fantastic reviewers who liked the story. Here are some I managed to find:**

**Kickin it xo**

**LikEaRocKstaR29**

**Kickinit Scenarios**

**ToTheNakedBrownEye**

**Youcoludcallmescaryifyoudared**

**Blurry1379**

**DisneyLuver89**

**Conusedoutofmmind**

**And more…**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING MY STORY. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE CALLED "LOST IN TRANSLATION" SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT! I WILL POST IT AROUND 15****TH**** OF JULY, SINCE I'M GOING ON A VACATION.**

**And for the last time…**

**SimplyMe15 is out! xD**


End file.
